


Griffin and Woods

by FearAliciaClark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAliciaClark/pseuds/FearAliciaClark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods always wanted to be a detective and now she can, but with Clarke Griffin the job will show to be a little bit more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to enjoy since this is my first fic of The 100, and I apologize for any mistakes...

Lexa POV  
She was in the middle of the bed with her legs wide open. No Panties. FUCK!  
“Baby, you know I have to go.” – I said while I put on my button shirt. – “I can’t be late…”  
She just stood there looking at me like I was her favorite food.  
“Come here. Just a kiss, I promise.” – She said and smiled at me knowing I wouldn’t deny.  
“Just one.” – I go to the side of the bed and lean over to give her a kiss, but she is like a fucking ninja and I can tell she is horny as fuck, and when I notice she pulls me over her. She kisses me with such a need and put her legs around my waist and turned us over so she is now on top of me.  
“You’re so hot. Fuck, I want you Lexa!” – She is driving me crazy! She’s one of the best kissers I know.  
“I want you too, but I really have to go.” – We stopped kissing and my hands hold her ass while I sit with her on my lap. – “I promise you that as soon as I can I’m going to make it up to you, ok?”  
She nod and gave me a soft kiss and started smoothing my hair before getting off of my lap.  
“Go. I’m going to stay here. Waiting…” – She whispered in my ear. Tease.  
I give her my special smile and finish up dressing.  
Costia and I are together for 2 years and we moved together last year. She’s a professional photographer and she travels a lot.  
“Bye Cos!” – I said as I walk into the kitchen where she is making breakfast.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” – She asks.  
“Sorry, but no. I have to go now if I don’t want to be late. Later on I eat something.” – We kiss and this time is only a peck.  
“I love you.” – Since we’ve been together it’s the third time that she says to me that she loves me, but I can’t say it back.  
“I got to go.” – I smile to her, but I know it’s not enough.  
It’s a 10 minutes ride with my Yamaha XT660R. I put on my leather jacket, my black helmet and I go.  
Today is an important day. When I finished High School I decided to go to the Police Academy, my dream was to be a detective. At 20 years old I started to work as a Police Officer, mainly my job was to pass tickets. And last week my dream became partially true and I was designated to work as a Detective for cold cases.  
For a 23 years old girl that was always first in her class excluding Math, Chemistry and Physics. Now I can say proudly that I am a detective of the Polis PD.  
I’m part of a team of 6 people. My boss Indra, my older brother Lincoln that was already a detective, Raven that is an hacker and a computer engineer, my older sister Anya that study law but is working as a police officer and a new girl from Ton DC, I think her name is Clark, and she is a doctor.  
As I got to our little room, everyone was there. I guess I wasn’t fast enough. I take off my jacket and put it on my chair and my helmet on the table.  
“Miss Woods, I like to see that you’re alive. I hope this is not a habit of yours.” – Damn my boss.  
“I’m Sorry, ma’am.” – I go near Lincoln that smiles at me.  
“So, since we are all here, I’m going to explain what we are going to do in this unit.” – I’m so damn excited – “First we are going to close at least 4 cases per month, but I’m expecting a lot more, because if we don’t, this unit will vanish and you will go to your old jobs.” – Fuck we will have to work hard… - “I want a little report every day on my desk, and a report of the week. I want respect and I want you to get along and if you have any problem my door is always open. Today all I want you to do is to get organized and to get to know your partners.”  
“But we don’t know our partners.” – I said and she looked in a funny way to me. I felt my cheeks getting hot. I’m so stupid, like, she’s my boss and I’m trying to be a smart ass!  
“Well if you could let me finish my speech, you would know that already! As you know Raven and I will be out of the field because she is our computer expert and I am your voice in the station, so Miss Woods your partner will be Miss Griffin, and the other two Woods will be working together.” – I’m going to be partner with the nerd girl, I’m really lucky… - “Now get to work!”  
Lincoln looked at me and winked, Anya just smiled knowing that I didn’t like to play babysitter.  
Clarke is a little smaller than me, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. So at least I’m taller than her. We have a table and we sit there, just the two of us.  
After an awkward silence I decided to talk. – “So you are a doctor?” – She look at me like it was the dumbest question. It was getting hot so I folded my shirt up the elbows. I saw her looking to my tattoos and I kind of liked that she was seeing them.  
“I’m a doctor, yes.” – Apparently she can talk. Just a sidebar, she has a sexy voice for a nerd. – “And you are a police officer?”  
“Now I’m a detective. So let me get one thing straight.”  
“Not me.” –She said. Now I’m confused and I frown in confusion.  
“Are you saying that you’re not straight, or that I can’t get one thing straight?”  
“What do you want to ask?” – She is so confusing… I’m frustrated, see, my personality. We don’t match.  
“I want to know a few things about you so we can start to bond for a better partnership.”  
“I’m 22 years old, I was the first in my class and I wanted to come here because I like closure.” – Well it seems like we have at least one thing in common. – “What about you?”  
“I’m 23 years old, I was first in my Academy class and I was designated here, before I was a police officer. This job is one step closer to my dream job, being a Homicide Detective!” – You know when you’re talking about something you really like and your heart starts pounding in your chest and you stay with a big grin on your face, that is me right now.  
“So have you ever shot a gun?” – She asks. It seems she’s really interested now.  
“Just in the Academy for practice. As a Police Officer my main job was to pass tickets.” – She seemed disappointed? – “So you came here from Ton DC? Why?”  
“I’m from Arkadia originally, but I did University in Ton DC and a friend of mine that lives here, told me about this job and I applied.”  
“You are from Arkadia? I’m from there too.” – Life is really complicated sometimes. – “So did you find somewhere to live?”  
“I’m at a Hostel nearby. I’m looking for room to rent.”  
“If you want I can help you look for one. I know the area and I can indicate the best place.”  
“That’s really attentive of you. I notice you weren’t too happy that we were going to be partners.” – Fuck. She noticed.  
“I’m sorry. But you seem like a nerd and I tend to avoid nerds.”  
“But you are the one wearing glasses, so you look much more like a nerd then I do.” – She pointed out and with all reason. I wear glasses to read and work on the computer.  
“You’re right.”  
“And so do you. I’m a nerd. But I’m one of the cool ones.” – She fucking smirk at me. She’s cocky and I think I like it.  
I give her a smile and nod. – “You’re cocky too. You know that I can take you down if I want right?”  
“I figured that you were a little aggressive but I never said that I didn’t like it.” – She winked and I blushed; she is fucking flirting with me. She is gay or bi and hot and I have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home. I have to end this thing right now.  
“You know what? My girlfriend says the same thing.” – Her smiled disappear with a blink of an eye and she looked down to the table.  
During the rest of the day we barely talked. And you know what I discover? She smells really good, like vanilla or something. I discover this when my pen fell near her feet and I had to catch it.  
Indra let us know in the afternoon that tomorrow we were going to the gym because she wanted to know how our physical state was and we are going to shoot to.  
When I got home I had a half-naked Costia and a pizza waiting for me. She was in her chair with my boxers and my t-shirt and her brown hair was wet.  
“Hey girl!” – I say and hug her from behind. – “How was your day?”  
“It was actually good. I booked a reunion with a magazine for tomorrow. How was your day?”  
I told her about my day and she got jealous about the Clarke situation.  
“Do you want me to go to the station and present myself?” – Her brown eyes were serious and made me smile.  
“There is no need for that. I already told her that I have a girlfriend.”  
“I don’t think it was enough, I think that I’m going there and see her.” – I have to change the subject.  
“You know there was this girl that in the morning said that she was going to be waiting for me because she wanted me to fuck her good. Did you see her?” – She looked at me knowing that I was changing the subject and I can tell that she’s letting this go, for now.  
“I saw her taking a shower and she said she was preparing for a good fuck and she wanted to smell good.”  
“Do you think she cares if I smell?” – Both of us got up and went to the room.  
“I actually think is sexy.” – I got rid of my boots as she lay in the bed.  
I went to the bed and just stared at her. She is really pretty and like her a lot, but it’s not love, it is friendship and lust and affection. She sat and pulled my shirt which made me fall over her but I could hold my weight with my arms.  
We started kissing and let me tell, she was trying to prove something, I bet tomorrow I’m going to have some hickeys to show.  
She started to unbutton my shirt while I kissed her neck. As soon she got rid of my shirt she went to my pants. To help her I got up and just stayed in my boxers and she got naked.  
I go again over her and we start kissing again. I got one leg in the middle of hers and I start a quick friction. She’s so wet, and it’s for me. I start kissing her neck and my hands go to her breasts. She put a hand in my hair pulling lightly and the other one was on my ass.  
It’s definitely going to be a really good night.


	2. Gym and Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another one. :D

Lexa POV  
I can’t hide all this hickeys. Costia was all over me last night, it was probably 3 AM when we collapse in the bed. And you know what? I think it paid off, because her smile was fucking beautiful. I could see that she was still numb and her body seemed like jelly.  
Today I’m early. I have to take some cold air to see if I wake up. Hopefully we don’t have to work out too much because I just want to go to bed.  
“Hey Lexa, are you trying to compensate for yesterday?” –Indra asks, and it's funny how the world works because she is my boss, but also she and Costia are family. I smile at her.  
“Nope, I just had a rough night with Costia, if you know what I mean!” – I winked and she giggles.  
“I’m pretty sure that I know the reason why it was rough.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course, I know you and I know her, and I noticed you and Clarke.” - Her niece it's definitely a jealous girl.  
“There was nothing for you to notice. We were just ‘bonding’ like you wanted us to do.” – Why in hell did she say that?  
“This was fun, but we have work to do. By the way I want you to give a ride to Carke to the gym.” – Fuck. She’s going to end me. She’s doing this on purpose.  
As soon as I lay eyes on Clarke I went to her.  
“Good morning!” – She looked at me suspiciously.  
“What do you want?” – We stop in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“I was talking with Indra and she said to give you a ride to the gym.” – Her eyes went wide. Am I so annoying? – “I’m sorry if you don’t like the idea, I don’t like it too, but she is the boss.” – She just stood there looking at me.  
“Are we going in a car?” – I smiled at her. Maybe she was just afraid of my bike!  
“I’m taking you in my bike.” – She doesn’t say anything, but I see her swallow her own saliva. This ride is going to be fun.  
We went to the parking lot and I grabbed my two helmets. She approached carefully, like my bike was going to bite her.  
“You can come.” – She looked at me and her head fall to her side. She has a dirty mind. – “You know, I usually use the black helmet, but I think that it suits you better and besides I’m wearing a little bit of red so I’m wearing the red one.”  
“Why are you explaining to me? You could just give me the black helmet; I didn’t know you used to use it.” – She’s right. Why am I explaining to her? I think that maybe Costia fucked my mind too.  
“You’re right. Just sit your smart ass so we can go.” – Why isn’t she putting her helmet on? – “Do you want me to put it on?”  
“That’s what she said.” – Oh My God. She is one of that people. – “I mean that today I’m in a really bad mood and I have to take a coffee.”  
“Ok. How about you get up here and I take you to this amazing Coffee Shop that is in the way of the gym?”  
She got behind me finally. As soon as start the engine her arms went to my waist and she squeezed. She’s fucking afraid and I like it.  
“Hold on tight doc!” – I screamed at her and she squeezed me even more making me laugh. The ride to the Coffee Shop was fast. I’m not a lover of coffee, but Costia is, besides this place has the best hot chocolate in the area.  
“I want a Black Diamond with double sugar, please.” – Double sugar? I don’t have words to this, I’m shocked.  
“I want a Hot Choc, please.”  
We go outside near my bike and we take our drinks there. And can you imagine my surprise when I hear a fucking moan from my side, and when I look to Clarke she has her eyes closed and has the most pleasure expression in her face, like she just had an orgasm or something. She has really good skin by the way.  
“Are you fine?” – I asked her and she blushed.  
“Yeah, this coffee is just that good you know?” – I’m amazed by her.  
“Actually I don’t. I don’t drink coffee especially with double sugar on it.” – She smiled and her nose did this cute thing. Now I’m amused.  
“Sometimes you just need to cut off the bitterness. Some things are better sweet.”  
We finish up quickly, and I drive to the gym. The gym was in the Police Academy and the shooting field too. We went directly to the changing room.  
I take off my clothes and just leave my sports bra and my boxers. When I look to Clarke she was staring to my thighs and then to my belly and the strangest feeling comes to me, butterflies. I started to feel self-conscious about my body so I tried to dress up quickly and then I noticed why. I totally forgot about the hickeys, I had two on my belly and one in my inner thigh. I thought she was looking to my abs but she was seeing that I was branded.  
“You know sometimes Costia likes to live marks. Apparently I miss-behave.” – I tried to be funny and when she noticed that I saw her looking she just turned her back at me and let me tell you, she’s got a nice ass, even better than Costia’s. And she as tattoos! She dressed faster than me which a miracle.  
“So your favorite color is green?” – I tried to talk to her as we go to the gym.  
“How do you know?” – She’s surprised.  
“You’re wearing a green top and sneakers. You know that I’m a detective right?” – She just nod at me and sat on the bench of the gym. Lincoln and Anya were already there.  
We talked for 5 minutes until our boss interrupt us.  
“Guys, I want you to start running and you only can stop when I say!” – Clarke went to Indra.  
“I have asthma, I can make little stops right?” – She has asthma? She could have told me.  
“Do you have your puffer? If so you can make little stops.”  
We started running and after what it felt hours Indra let us stop. Clarke only made 3 stops, but she didn’t seem that tired.  
“Now I want you to pair up with your partners. I want to see your fighting skills.” – What? I’m not going to hit a nerd.  
“But Clarke doesn’t know how to fight and I’d like to pair with Lincoln.” – They all looked at me like I was crazy, I can’t hit on Clarke it wasn’t fair.  
“I said once Miss Woods, you are going to be Miss Clarke partner. Am I clear?”  
“Yes ma’am!”  
Clarke and I stayed in one carpet and Lincoln and Anya in another. You know that kind of look a person gives that it feels like it could kill with just a blow? That was the look I was receiving from Clarke, she seemed a psychopath.  
“I’ll try not to hurt you a lot Clarke.” – And she snorted at me. She’s still in a bad mood.  
She didn’t said anything, we just started going on circles when I notice that Lincoln, Anya and Indra are watching us, weird. We continue our little dance but I’m starting to get tired of this so I go to Clarke prepared to apply one of my moves and when I notice I’m on the ground with a fucking headache.  
“Ouch! What the fuck did just happen?” – I’m still dizzy but I can manage to get on my feet. Clarke is looking at me like nothing happen and the other three were crawling in the ground laughing and Lincoln is even crying.  
“You just got kicked in the ass by a nerd! I can’t believe it; the great Commander got her ass kicked by a fucking doctor.” – Lincoln was hysterical and if I understood, little nerd Clarke put me dizzy and on the ground! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I have to admit that I’m out of shape and that I let my guard down.  
“What? Fine, let’s see know if she kicks my ass.”  
We started dancing in circles again. I have to move first and fast.  
“Clarkey don’t want to get hurt? Poor little doctor.” – The mental game was only working a little so I decide to make another move against her. This time my guard is up, but she’s so good and has strength. I’m sweating a lot and I notice that she’s barely sweating.  
Finally I could manage to throw her on the carpet and I sit on her to try to immobilize her. I get a little distracted by her breast and again like a fucking ninja she managed to punch me in the face and it fucking hurts. I fell on the carpet and she sat on my back. I feel her coming close to me.  
“Maybe you should try to be rougher in here instead of being rough in bed with your girlfriend.” – Fuck she has a sexy voice.  
“I’ll try, but you know the bed is comfier.” – She grips my arm behind my back and pulls me up. I know that I’m bleeding, but I’m not going to be a weak girl. Fuck that. – “If you want I can give you some tips on how to be sweeter.”  
I turned to her and give her my best smirk. I can see that she wants to smile too, but her pride is too big. She let go of my arm and turned me to face Indra whose smile is bigger than the sun.  
“I think you just learned a big lesson today Lexa.”  
“Yeah, about that, I’d like to apologize to Clarke for being a dick to her and for underestimated her.” – I’m being sincere. I’m not behaving like myself and I don’t know why.  
“I’m not going to accept your apologies right away. And you should put some ice on your face.” – I think I just see a little bit of worry in her eyes.  
“I don’t mind, it’s like a scar of war, it’s sexy!” – I winked at her with my good eye and she finally gave me a little smile.  
I wince as soon as I look to myself in the mirror. I have my right eye closed and my eyebrow is bleeding. I’m a mess, and Costia is going to kill me. I clean up fast and get out of the locker room with ice on my face.  
“Only you Lexa, could manage to get punched by Clarke. Costia is going to be so mad with you.” – Lincoln was totally right.  
“She’s jealous of Clarke.”  
“Of course she is. Clarke is really beautiful and you make a cute pair and she makes you act like a teenage boy, what were you expecting?”  
“But she never saw Clarke. How does she know how she looks and I don’t behave like a teenage boy.”  
“Actually she saw. On Wednesday she came here to talk to Indra and they met. And the tension was palpable, like they knew each other before.”  
“What the fuck! So you’re telling me that they know each other? That’s fucked up man.”  
“The only thing I said is that they seemed to, I don’t know if they do.” – We finally get to the shooting camp and I really need to release some tension.  
“We are not going to talk about Clarke near Costia. Do you understand?” – He nod and Indra looked at my face with a devil grin.  
“So, how’s your face? Did you learn something?”  
“I’m fine and I learned that I have to think before I talk.”  
“Good. Now listen up guys, we are going to shot. Lincoln and Anya you can go get started I need to talk with this girls.” – They went for their respective places and start shooting.  
“Girls, you know that I love seeing that you are starting to bond but I expect you to be respectful to one another. And above all I don’t want you to underestimate your partner, even if we are working with cold cases we still need to protect ourselves and our partners. Am I being clear?”  
“Yes ma’am.” – Clarke finally talked, but her voice has a seriousness that I never heard on it.  
“Sure.” – They look at me waiting for something else. – “What? You know that I don’t play on service and I already apologize. It will never happen again and I swear to protect her with my life.” – Indra nod with proud, she knows that I don’t play around and I’m one of the best. I could see that Clarke blushed.  
“It’s good to know that because you are going to teach Clarke how to shoot.” – I knew that it was coming.  
“Fine. Let me just put the ice on the garbage and I’m going to teach her.” – While I was to the garbage Indra took Clarke to our division. I just need to remember to not be too physical and we are going to be fine.  
“So you never shoot a gun?” – I ask her.  
“No.” – I go to the table were the protection is and the gun too.  
“First of all, always use protection while shooting.” – I give her the glasses and the earplugs. – “This is what we use to protect ourselves.” - She nod and I take the gun.  
“This is a Glock 22; it’s a semi-automatic and has 15 round magazines or bullets. One thing that you can’t forget is the number of bullets that you spend and that you have left.” – She seemed to understand so I’m going to teach her how to shoot.  
“I’m going to teach you how to place yourself now, so we are not going to put the earplugs but the glasses yes.” – She put the glasses on and stays in front of me facing the table. – “First you’re going to hold the pistol as tightly as you can with the webbing between your thumb and forefinger pressed firmly as high as you can on the back of the grip.” – She does as I say. – “A constant tight grip gives you consistent shots.”  
“Now stand in a fighter’s stance. Put one foot forward, one foot back, and about shoulder width apart.” – With my hand I touch her legs and put them in their place. She as tuned legs! – “You should be stable and when shooting with two hands, like now, the foot that is back is the same side as your dominant hand, ok?”  
“Yes.” – She whispered. I shouldn’t be this close but I have to teach her, my heart seems to want to fly off of my chest. Fucking hormones and vanilla scent!  
“Your dominant foot leads when shooting with one hand. While pointing at your target, your shoulders should be forward, pointing in the same direction, and not back.” – I felt her shiver in my touch. – “You have to focus your eyes on the front sight when aiming at your target and shooting. Your eyes are incapable of focusing on both the front and rear sights or your sights and your target at the same time. Line up your sights like normal, but focus on the front. Do you understand?”  
“I think it’s easy.” – I smile at her cockiness, let just see how it goes after the third shot.  
“You now have to pull the trigger as smoothly and evenly as possible, with the first knuckle of your trigger finger wrapped around the trigger.” – She nods. – “If you do a jerky trigger pull, it will ruin your accuracy because it will jerk the entire gun.”  
“I think I got it.”  
“Right. Remember that an even trigger pull will reduce the anticipation of the shot. And don't think of "pulling" the trigger, think of "squeezing" or "pressing" the trigger do it like you do when you want to tease a girl, you know what I mean?.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
We put the earplugs and she gets in position, like I told her to. She shots but it doesn’t go near the target. I smiled after seeing her snort to the gun, she’s cute.  
We spent the next two hours shooting until Indra said that we could go home. Clarke and I got changed and I offer to drive her to her hostel but first I stop in the Coffee Shop.  
“What are we doing here?” – She asks.  
“Well after this day I think we deserve to eat and drink something good.” – She gave me a little smile and we enter. We sit on a table and order. – “Hi! For me is going to be a Hot Choc and a chocolate cupcake.”  
“For me a Hot choc and a carrot cupcake.” – Oh she's trying the hot chocolate, she'll love it.  
We eat and drink in silence; it’s really good being here with her without getting punched. We don’t take too long and soon enough I’m at her Hostel door.  
“You know I want to apologize for punching you.” – She seems really sorry.  
“There’s no problem. I deserved it.” – We just stay there looking at each other. - “It’s not that bad, our partnership.” – I say after a while.  
“It’s not. I have to go now, see you on Monday?”  
“Sure. I’ll be with a better face, I think.” – She smiles and I stay there until she enters. I’m going to get so fucked when Costia sees my face.  
When I got home all the lights are off, but I can hear music from my room, I leave my stuff on the ground and go to the bathroom first. My face is terrible, my eye is swollen and I have to fix my pad on my eyebrow and then I have to take a bath.  
In 30 minutes I’m fresh and clean so I put a bandage on my eyebrow and put some cream on it too. When I enter my room I see Costia's lying in bed, she’s facing the wall and her back is turned to me. I dress up really quickly, boxers and an oversized t-shirt. I lie down and I hug her from behind.  
She turns over and we are facing each other one of my arms is on her waist and my hand is connected with hers.  
“I heard that you got hit, does it hurt?” – She caresses my face. She looks really sad. Did I do something? Did anything happen?  
“Yeah, it’s fine. What’s wrong?” – Do I want to know?  
“I love you Lexa.”  
“I know.” – She just hugged me and we stood there. I guess I’ll know tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it... if you have any sugestions I'm here to receive them...  
> Do you think I should continue or not? Let me know ;D


	3. Tour and Trust

Clarke POV

My room is quiet. I’ve read all the books I have. I’m bored. I never imagine that on a Saturday I would be in my room without anything to do. I guess I’m calling Octavia.

“Hello?” – Her voice is a little husky but still the same as I know.

“Hi, it’s Clarke. I wanted to know if you want to give me a little tour.”

“I can’t now, but you could come to my store and help.”

“I guess I’m out of options. Where is it?”

Her store isn’t far from my hostel, maybe 10 minutes. Octavia and I know each other since High School, she is the little sister of Bellamy, whom I dated for 2 years but we break up because we weren’t happy anymore and then University came and we just stay as friends. She has a tattoo store.

When I get there, some girl I don’t know is at the front desk. She’s gorgeous, brown eyes, blondish hair and she's tall, well against me the majority of girls are, even Lexa.

“Hi, can I help you?” – She has a nice voice.

“Hi, is Octavia here? She told me to show up.” – She nod and looked at me with other eyes.

“So you’re Clarke? She is waiting for you in the design room.” – She got up. – “I’ll show you.”

She took me to the back door and knock.

“May I come in?”

“Yes Nylah.”

“Clarke is here.” – She said as she enters the room and I walk right behind her. The place is really neat; the walls are white but covered with posters and drawings. And she is in a desk drawing something, probably for a new tattoo.

“You can go now Nylah. Thank you.” – She nodded and closed the door after leaving.

“Come here Clarke.” – I went to her and we hugged. I haven’t seen her for a long time but we talked on the phone, it was her that told me about the job in the Police.

“I missed you O.” – I say as we separate from the embrace.

“I missed you too. I’m happy that you got the job and I’m curious because I heard some things about someone hitting on the Commander and about cockiness and tension.”

“God, Lincoln is really nosy. Well I punched Lexa but it was kind of an accident and we fight sometimes but it’s nothing we can’t handle, you know? We get along for the most part.”

“Hum, Lincoln was worried about you two that’s all. And by the way, I know Lexa and she isn’t the type of person who seeks conflicts, maybe you got under her skin, I don’t know. The only thing I can tell is that she is smart and sweet and goofy, and I know you, you’re quiet and you like smart people and you’re funny. You two make a great pair.”

“I only punched her because she thought that I was a little girl who didn’t know how to fight. I only proved her wrong.” – She smiled and shook her head.

“See what I mean? She got under your skin too. And that is what you have to work out so your partnership goes smoothly.” – Maybe she’s right. One of the things that I love about her is that she’s calm and she as a different point of view on things and she makes my brain slow down a beat.

“Forget about it. I came here and I want to help so what do you want me to do?”

We worked on some designs until it was time for lunch. We decided for a pizzeria nearby the store. 

We walked in the pizzeria and for my surprise there was Lexa and Costia sitting on a table talking. I tried to do what I could so they couldn’t see me but it was in vain. O saw them and then Lexa saw us and then Costia saw me and Fuck!

Costia and I have some history. We met one time in Ton DC when I was 19 years old, I had a girlfriend and her name was Cristina, we were together for awhile and she was my roommate in the University. So one day I got to my room and there was my girlfriend screaming Costia's name. I beat the crap out of them and never saw them again until last Wednesday. I fucking hate her.

“Hey there, what are you two doing together? Do you know each other or you only met last night because if that's the reason I'll have to talk with my brother?” – Lexa is such a dork.

“We knew each other. My brother was Clarke's boyfriend.” – Octavia did the talking while I just stood there looking to the ground because I’m going to vomit if I look into Costia eyes.

“Really, that’s interesting, so it was you who talked to her about the job.” –She seemed interested in our friendship.

“I think it was the best decision I made for what I heard and see now.” – She’s talking about Lexa’s eye. It was still swollen and purple and her eyebrow has a bandage.

“What did I do to you to deserve your happiness in seeing me hurt?” – She pouted and I think that she seems too cute for her own good. – “Sit with us, we haven’t eat yet.”

“I don’t know Lex. I wanted to talk to you.” – Costia finally talked but even her voice was annoying. And what kind of nickname is Lex?

“We can talk later. Octavia and Clarke you can choose a seat.” – And at this moment I have to make the choice of my life. Do I seat with Lexa and in front of Costia or do I seat with Costia and have to concentrate to ignore her and her smell? And again before I can even choose, Octavia did it for me and so I’m going to seat with Lexa. – “You are strangely quiet Clarke. Are you feeling ok? If it is because of Costia don’t worry because she didn’t care too much about my face.”

“What? No. I just don’t feel like talking. Does it hurt a lot?” – I bet she noticed that something was off. 

“Not as much as yesterday. But you used to date Bellamy huh? When was it?”

“When we were in High School, I was Octavia’s tutor and then I met Bellamy and we started dating. We stayed together until we fell out of love. It was the right thing to do.” – I explained.

“So Octavia was a bad student huh?” – She asks with her signature smirk.

“I wasn’t a bad student, I was just a little disconnected.” – She nods smiling even bigger and brighter.

“My brother will love to hear this story!”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” – Costia scared the hell out of me when she spoke. She must be ashamed and must be feeling ignored. I have no petty for her.

“Ok.” – Octavia said but Lexa didn’t say anything. Maybe they were arguing when we appeared, well if that happened I’m happy I spear Lexa from being upset during lunch.

“Hey Octavia, what are you doing today? Are you working?”

“Yes, Clarke here wanted a tour around the area but I really have to work so she was helping me.” – Octavia looked between us and I could see her mind working. What the hell was going through her mind?

“Really, you have to start knowing the area or else you won’t be able because of the winter.” – Lexa said and O agreed with her.

“You and Costia could take her touring and show her the good places.” – O said with a smile.

“I don’t want to be the third wheel neither I want to be a burden.” – I said and Lexa started laughing and at this time Costia came and looked at Lexa with puppy dog eyes. Disgusting.

“Lexa I’m going home, I don’t feel good.” – She was crying in the bathroom and I don’t care.

“Do you want me to go with you?” – She didn’t want to go, I could tell and so Costia and O could. They were fighting and now nobody had any doubt.

“No, I can go by myself.” – O and I looked at each other and we’ve seen this happen before. This was what happened to me and Bell, one part fell apart and the other slowly started to give up. I don’t know why they were arguing but it seems serious.

“I’ll go after I finish up here.” – Lexa answers and O got up.

“Hey Costia I go with you, I have to go to the store either way. Clarke and Lexa if you want you can show up there.” – She smiled at us and came give us a kiss goodbye while Costia was looking at me. I don’t care if she was going through a bad moment right know, I wasn’t mad anymore because of what she did, but I just can’t trust her or stand her.

For me, trust is the most important thing in the world. Trust, respect and humility. They left together leaving us alone. 

“So what happened between the two of you?” – I asked but she just shrugged. I don’t even know why I ask, it’s none of my business. – “Sorry, I don’t want to know either way. Just tell me about the area, is there some park I can go and not get lost?” – She smiled and looked right into my eyes.

“How about I give you a tour? I don’t have anything to do so I can show you some good places.”

“What about Costia?” – I don’t care about her at all but she’s Lexa girlfriend so.

“Don’t worry about her, she’ll be fine. Let’s go see the town!” – She seems excited. We paid and got out and start walking side by side on the sidewalk.

“I never thought that I would say this but I’m happy I saw you today.” – Weird.

“Really? I don’t feel the same way. I actually was trying to avoid you.” – She stopped and made me stop too¬.

“Why? Am I so annoying or repulsive? You just hurt my feelings Clarke.” – I can’t tell if she’s serious or not. Fuck did I just offend her? I’m fucking stupid.

“No, I mean, you are not repulsive, maybe a little annoying but it wasn’t the reason. I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” – I just vomit my words to her and she smiled and winked to me.

“I’m kidding. I know why, Costia told me all about what happened. You didn’t hurt my feelings and I like to know that I’m not repulsive.” – We started walking again and we went in silence. She knew. Now she must be thinking I’m a just a betrayed bitch! 

We finally get to a park. It’s all green, but with autumn coming it won’t last long.

“This is my favorite park; it’s the only park near my house so. But despite that, it’s amazing, I use to come jogging here. You know training a little in the weekend.”

It’s a really beautiful park, and I don’t mind that soon it will be full covered in snow. This is going to be a perfect place to walk and to feel free.

“I love it. And is near my Hostel right?” – She nods.

“Yes, 5 minutes. This is behind your Hostel. Let’s go now, we have other places to go.”

We went to a movie theater and a museum that as different subjects every week. Right now we are at a Coffee Shop and this one according to Lexa as the best cupcakes of all and is where a friend of hers, Luna, works.

“This is really good.” – I say and Lexa smiles in a cocky way.

“So no moaning, I’m a little disappointed with you.” – Dork.

“I usually just moan in private you know, but when the things are really good I can’t hold a moan. My partners would tell you that with me it’s just good things.” – I made her blush and so I smile to her, my special smile.

“You have a dirty mind!”

“Me? No I don’t and by the way it was you who talked about moaning!” 

“Touché.” – She says with her smug face. I can’t get used to this.

“Do you think we are going to be good partners? Like, we are never going to turn our backs to one another.”

“You know, I don’t like to talk about the long terms, but if we always stay true to ourselves and to each other, and if we have respect and we don’t lost the trust of our relationship. I think we’re going to be fine.”

“Sometimes you’re really profound. I’m not complaining by the way.”

“If there is a thing you have to know about me, is that I respect my work and if I have a partner I’m not going to disrespect him/her. I’m very passionate about my lifestyle.”

“Why don’t you like nerds?”

“It’s not hate, but you know I had a girlfriend and she kind of traumatized me and she was a nerd, so since then I put a distance between me and nerds. Not that is possible with you but I tend to get pretty annoyed near nerds. It’s not your case of course. You are a nerd but you are in a different category.”

“I don’t know if I should feel flatter or not.”

“Well I haven’t decided either; I’ll tell you when I do.” – I look outside the window and for my surprise is almost totally dark outside. Where the fuck did the time go?

“What time is it?” – I ask her and when she looks at her watch her eyebrows go up.

“Fuck, it’s already 7 o’clock!” – The time went by and I didn’t notice.

“We probably should go. I’m sorry for taking away your day.” - She frowns.

“Why the hell are you apologizing, I haven’t had one afternoon like this in a long time.” – She liked it? I couldn’t hold a smile that formed in my face when I realize she enjoyed our little walk.

“I don’t know.”

“I may not like nerds, but you’re my partner and we have to get along. This tour was one way to do this. We know a little more today than we knew yesterday. You have to start to think like a detective or else I’ll have to give you some classes on how to think ahead of everyone.” – Of Course.

“I’m smart; I don’t need to learn anything. I wasn’t sure on why the hell you offered to give me a tour but now I know, it was just work. It’s fine by me. We can’t be friends.”

She didn’t respond but she seemed angry. I don’t even know why. Crazy girl man!

We get to my hostel really quick and once again we just stood there without saying anything. I saw as Lexa opened and closed her mouth.

“Bye Lexa, see you Monday!”

“Yeah, I’ll go now, have a good Sunday.” – She’s still angry about what I said, she seems sad too. I don’t understand her at all.

I watch her go home. Maybe one day we can be friends, but right now I don’t think it’s going to happen. We have to be partners not friends. And that is the way it’s going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, another one...  
> Let me know what you think on the coments please :D


	4. The First Case

Lexa POV

It’s been two weeks since the tour I gave to Clarke and it’s been two weeks since Costia and I broke up. The thing is that after she told me what she did to Clarke she admitted that she cheated on me numerous times, and if there is one thing that I don’t admit is cheaters, if she wasn’t happy she should have told me so.

Today is Monday and we are going to finally investigate our first case. But the sad part is that is raining so I can’t take my motorcycle, lucky for me I have a car, a Lexus RX 350.

You must be asking yourself how the fuck I have so many things, don’t worry I’m going to tell you. I don’t have parents and I was raised by my grandma and grandpa, the parents of my mother, who adopted Lincoln and Anya so I didn't feel alone. They have money, like billions, and my mother died when I was 10 so when I did 18 years old I got a third of my heritage, which let me buy my apartment, and when I did 21 years old I received another third part, and I bought my car and motorcycle with it. So when I’m 30 years old I will receive the last third.

The past weeks were spent in a blur. Every day in the mornings we went to the gym practice and in the evenings we went shooting, at least I was because Clarke only get 1/10 right. Clarke and I are getting along despite the fact that I’m being a bitch most of the time, my mood is really upside down; and I only knew through Octavia that Clarke went on two dates with Nylah, it doesn’t really bother me but she should have told me that she’s seeing someone right? I mean we are partners.  
I park my car in the park, that is full, and I’m going to be late, again.

“Lexa! I’m surprised to see you are here, I thought that you wouldn’t come. Did you decide to get late on our first case?” – Indra is aggravating my mood, although she is right, she knows what I’ve been through.

“Sorry.” – I say as I take a seat. We are in a conference room and it seems that they were about to start.

“As I was saying before, our cases will be chosen by one of us and each time it’s going to be random. So today I choose the case, and I got one from 2008, I worked in the case but it was covered up and we never closed it so it’s special to me that we close this fast and get the son of a bitch.”

“Do you suspect anyone?” – Raven asked.

“I have a list that I’m going to show you right now. I will ask Clarke to present the case to us, the medical terms I mean.”

Clarke got up and went to a white board. She looked at everyone except to me.

“So the victim was a 20 years old male, he was found in an alley with several bruises, mainly in the neck area, chest and back. He was shot one time in the head between the eyes. He also had bruises on his wrists that were caused by someone holding him.” – Damn she looks cute when talking in doctor mode.

“Thank you Clarke.” – Indra went to the board and Clarke sat down. – “ His name is Dylan McCarty, in the time we were working in the case we discover that he had a son with a girl when he was 18 years old, we also discovered that he was gay.” – Gay? Probably it was a homophobic murder. 

“So he was killed because he was gay?” – Anya asked; she seems revolted.

“I don’t know, in that time it wasn’t considered because he had a son. They thought of robbery but he wasn’t robbed.” – Indra looked at all of us with sad eyes. – “All I know is that right know we have the power to give peace to Dylan’s family. It doesn’t matter if he was gay or not, he is a person and we should look not only to homophobes but everything.”

We all get our files of the case and went to our desks.

“Hi.” – Clarke said to me as we sat down. I opened my file and started reading the files.

“Hi.” – I said without looking at her. I noticed that she is more happy know, probably because she’s dating Nylah, and I know I’m being a bitch to her but I can’t help.  
The only response to my attitude was a snort. She kept hitting her fingers in the table and it’s annoying me.

“Can you stop? I’m trying to read this so I can help solve the case.” – I say to her and when I look at her she looks angry.

“You know what; I’ve been quiet about you bitching around. You have been impossible to deal with and I know that you are passing for a bad time, but I don’t have any fault in that. If she was cheating on you, the only person that you need to be angry with is her, not me. You kill my good mood every time I look to your face, you don’t treat me with respect like you said you would.” – She was right, maybe I was exaggerating but I can’t help it, since the tour I was thinking that I shouldn’t insinuate that it was better to not be friends, just colleagues. But the true is, we can’t be friends because when I’m a friend of someone I think is cute, it always ends badly and it can’t happen here.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I was being rude, I didn’t think that I had to be smiling all the time for my partner. I didn’t realize that I couldn’t be upset with my life. And don’t worry, I’m mad at her, and if you don’t want to have me killing your good mood because you’re banging some girl, you just have to do one thing, don’t look at me. And I didn’t disrespect you I only am treating you as my partner.” – She frowns at me. I think that I’m being to harsh on her with no reason.

I just kept reading the file and she got up and went to Anya. I have a feeling that I’m going to regret what I’m doing right now. After I read the file and look at the suspects list I know exactly where to start. I go to Raven Lab.

“Hey girl, can you get me the address of Sophie Black, the witness?” – She looked at me like I just asked the dumbest question.

“You just need to give me a name and I give you everything that you want, I mean almost everything, because this body belongs to your sister.” – I smiled and her eyes went wide. – “Did you just smiled? My God, I thought that we’ve lost you forever, I missed your smile.”

“Me too, I guess I’m starting to getting better.” – At least with Raven, Clarke is a different situation. She got me the address and after I thanked her I go to pick up Clarke so we can go.

“Clarke, we need to go. We have a witness to interrogate.” – She just looks at me.

“Are you going to tell me about it, or am I just a puppy that needs to run after you all the time?” – Well I’m the detective.

“I’ve told you, we are going to interrogate the witness. Do you need more information? Because I don’t have time to waste, you should be always with me, to learn a few things about being a detective.” – I put my coat on and go to the park.

She follows me and I can tell that she is annoyed; maybe she doesn’t deserve the treatment I’m giving her. What the fuck is going on with me! I got to my car and she enters with caution.

“You don’t need to be that cautious.” – She puts her seat belt and looks at the window.

“So is this your car? I thought that you only had a motorcycle.” – I start the engine and start going to our destination.

“Well you don’t know much about me so I’m not surprised, and I have a car today because it’s raining and I don’t want to get wet.”

“Not that you can right know anyway.” – Did she just make fun of me? Let’s play the game.

“How do you know? Just because I’m not with Costia it doesn’t mean that I’m not getting some.”

“Actually, I know because of your mood.”

“My mood doesn’t have anything to do with it!”

“Of course it has. Octavia told me that although you and Costia were together, you didn’t love her. And I believe you got upset about the cheating thing, but that’s not the reason you're still in this mood.”

“Well Octavia doesn’t know anything about my life so.”

“I believe in her, you have something that pulls people to you but when you talk and your attitude does a completely different thing.”

“So now you analyze me? We got here.” – I parked the car and we run to the building where Sophie lives.

“I do analyze people, it’s a gift. You are a little difficult but that’s fine, I’ll get there.” – We talked to the doorman and he let us in, Sophie lives in an apartment with her mother. For what I found out her father is in jail for drugs.

I knock on the door and a girl opens the door. It’s Sophie.

“Hi, who are you?” – She asks.

“Hi, I’m Detective Woods and this is my partner Doctor Griffin, can we talk to you?” – She nods and let us in. We go to the living room and we all seat on the table.

“What do you want to talk? Is it about my father? Did anything happen to my mother?” – She’s worried.

“Don’t worry; we didn’t come here for your family. We are here to talk about a murder you witnessed 7 years ago.” – She got silent for a moment and Clarke looked at me.

“I was only 10 years old, I don’t remember much. I told everything to the police officers back then.”

“You know, the Polis Police opened a unit that works in unsolved cases, and this is our first one. Our boss picked it up because she was one of the investigators on the case.” – Clarke said to her and I think we can go from here. – “If you told us everything you can remember it will help us a lot.”

“So you are saying that they didn’t catch the killers?” – She looks worried.

“They shoved the case under the carpet. It involves a rich family.” – I say to her. – “Are you saying that it was not one person, it was two?”

“Yes. I was walking home from a friend’s house and I heard someone screaming and then I walked to the alley and I saw two shadows around the boy. I only saw that one was holding the boy and the other was beating him. And then I heard a shot and hide there until the police came and found me.”

“You got into shock, its normal because of all the stress you’ve pass through.” – The doc is talking.

“That was what the police said.”

“Do you remember details from the scene that can help us identify the killers? Smell, height, hair color.”

“It was dark but I know that one is taller than the other, and I think the one of them had blonde hair, I’m not sure.”

“Thank you so much, that helps a lot. Because now we know that we have to look for two killers, and one of them was blondish.” – I say as I get up, Clarke and Sophie get up too and I give my card to Sophie. – “This is my card, if you remember something about that night, call me. You were really brave.” – I gave her my best smile and she blushes. Clarke just looks to the ground.

“You’re welcome. For a detective you’re really cute.” – I laugh and Clarke lifts her head to look at me while Sophie smiles at me. She’s flirting and I don’t think that she remembers that we are not alone.

“You’re cute too, but we have to go now, maybe one day we can talk about cuteness.” – Clarke clears her throat.

“Bye Sophie, I hope that when the case is over you can sleep better.” – Sophie stopped smiling almost immediately. Clarke couldn’t be smoother.

As soon as we enter the car I put some music and Young God by Halsey starts playing.

“You like Halsey? I’m surprised!” – Clarke spoke.

“Why are you surprised? She's a beautiful women, bi and she sings perfectly.”

She smiles to the window, she’s weird. I think that I should try and apologize to her in a smooth way.

“So you and Nylah have a thing?” – She looked me in the eye.

“I prefer not to talk about my personal life with you. You know because we are only partners not friends. We should leave this kind of talk to our friends.” – I nod smiling. I told you I was going to regret my bitchiness.

“What do you think of Sophie? Do you think that she will remember something else?” – I change the subject.

“I don’t know, she suffers from anxiety, she was only ten and I’m pretty sure she got traumatized, even if it was dark, the shadows won’t leave her alone.”

“Fuck. This is really fucked up.” – Her phone ringed.

“It’s Indra.” – She says. After she told Indra what we discovered, Indra sent us to see the McCarty family.

“This is a really rich family.” – I say as we enter in a very wealthy neighborhood. – “Do you think they know anything about the killers?”

“I don’t know.” 

The McCarty family has a really big mansion. The doorman let us in and we were sent to a room, that I suspect was their office. We were received by Charlie McCarty father of Dylan.

“I’m sorry that we came in the lunch time, but we need to talk to you and your wife. It’s about your son’s murder.” – I say and he just stares at us.

“I didn’t get your names.” – He as a deep voice.

“I’m detective Woods and this is my partner Doctor Griffin, we work in the Cold Cases Unit.” – I say and he nods and tells us to seat. I feel like I’m at the director’s   
office and I’m going to be suspended from school.

“My wife is with my grandson in the garden, I’ll get her.” – He got up and I look to Clarke who was quiet.

“What’s wrong?” – I ask.

“I don’t feel comfortable here.”

“Look I don’t feel comfortable too, but just ignore it, by the way I’ll never let anything happen to you so don’t worry.” – She nod and Mr. and Mrs. McCarty enter the room.

“What do you want?” – They get straight to the subject.

I explain everything about the unit.

“What makes you think that after 7 years you will catch who kill my son?”

“Well we know that there was two killers not one. I know that your son was gay and you didn’t want anyone to know about it, but that just put free your son’s killers.”

“You don’t have the right to say that my son was gay!” – She screams at me.

“I don’t know if it is a homophobic case or not, but what I know is that your son was killed, and being gay doesn’t matter. You know it, your husband knows it, so let’s not do the thing where we pretend otherwise ok?” – She calmed down and a tear fall from her eye.

“He was only 20 years old, he had a beautiful boy with 2 years old that will never know is father.” – She says. – “Do you think you can catch his killers? Because my grandson only knows that his father was killed in a robbery.”

“Detective Woods and I will do everything in our power to catch whoever did this to your son. What do you remember about that time, anything important?”

“My son got with a girl from school when he was 17 years old and she got pregnant, after Thomas was born, Dylan confessed he was gay, the girl, Marie wanted to marry him but he didn’t.”

“So what happened?”

“She and Dylan argued a lot. She is together with Dylan’s best friend Marcus, they are married and Thomas is with them.”

“What happened to the heritage?” – Clarke asked.

“Thomas is the only heir. Marie has access to his money and he only can move his money at 18 years old. Around the time Dylan died he had closed a big contract which triplicates his money.”

“I’ll talk to Marie and Marcus. And I thank you for your time.” – I say as I get up, Clarke got up too and we leave the room. We were almost leaving the house when a man stopped us.

“Hi! I’m Cole, Dylan’s brother I heard your talk with my parents and I think that you have to talk with Joe Gonzales. He was and is the bar owner in the alley.”

“Why do you think we should talk to him, he wasn’t a witness.” – I say. This is the kind of thing that makes him look like a suspect.

“It’s just an opinion.”

During the afternoon Anya and Lincoln interviewed Marie and Marcus, and the bar owner Joe. We stayed looking at files until it was 7 pm, then Indra sent us home but first she did a thing that I hadn’t see coming.

“I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Clarke!” – What the Fuck! I didn’t know it was her birthday.

“It’s your birthday today? Why haven’t you said anything?”

“We are not friends, we are partners, and you don’t need to know my birthday.”

She just walked and leaves me there alone! I really fucked it up, how am I going to compensate her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one :D


	5. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! The thirst is real ;D

Lexa POV

I got home around 7:20 PM, took a shower and heated my food. I was eating my pizza when Octavia called me.

“Hey O, do you need something?” – I ask.

“I was going to ask if you want to come to my house, I’m doing a little party for Clarke's birthday.”

“I don’t know, we’ve been fighting, mostly because of me, and I didn’t treat her well today.”

“Lexa, you haven’t hangout with us since Costia and you broke up, you need to have fun. By the way I think that Clarke would like to have you here, you know, her partner in solving crimes.”

“But I’m going to fuck things up. I have a feeling that I shouldn’t go. And she needs her friends around, not her co-worker.”

“She’s your friend too; one thing doesn’t influence the other. You can be friends and partners at the same time.” – I heard some light music from the phone.

“I don’t have any present for her.” – I don’t even know what she likes, or needs... Well, maybe I do. – “I just remember this, does she have a place to stay?”

“That I know of no, she‘s still in the Hostel.”

“Thank you for the invitation, I’m going to think about it.”

“Don’t think too much, just dress up and appear!” – I could tell she was smiling. She knows me too well. – “See you.”

“Bye!”

My only option was to dress up, I’m bringing my favorite t-shirt with Black Widow on it, and maybe the night is going to be nice. It’s 8.15pm, and it’s still raining. In 5 minutes I get to O’s and Lincoln's apartment, and my hair is wet. I hope I don’t get sick.

I ring the bell and O opens the door. I smile at her and we hug.

“Lexa! I thought you didn’t like us anymore or that my house had some problem.” – She pouted and I gave her a smile.

“That’s my strategy, I don’t appear until you miss me, and in this way you don’t think I’m boring.” – She punches my arm playfully.

“I’m going to get a towel so you can dry your hair. They are in the living room.” – I nod and close the door behind me.

“Look who’s here!” – Lincoln smiled and came hug me. – “You were fast.”

“I just had to dress up and come.” – Nylah and Clarke were on the couch, Anya and Raven were there too.

“Commander, take your towel.” – I pass the towel in my hair until it’s almost dry, it probably looks really messed up. – “You look like you just had sex; I bet this is your sex hair!”

“You’re crazy O. Let me say Hi to everyone.” - I hug Anya and Raven that makes fun of me because I have my nose a little red. Then I go to Nylah and Clarke. Nylah is the first to get up.

“Lexa, how are you going?” – She gave me little smile, probably because of what her BFF did to me.

“Hey! Good. I see you have a date.” – I smile to her and she blushes a little, and I look at Clarke.

“What are you doing here? No friends remember?” – Clarke said with a frown in her face.

“Well I was invited by O, and I came here to try to compensate you from the form I have treated you the past couple weeks, so Happy Birthday Clarke.”

I opened my arms and smiled; she couldn’t hide a small smile and came hug me; and it was the worst idea ever!

Her breasts were pressed against mine, my head was between her head and her shoulder and I couldn’t resist smelling her, I’ve always have the tendency to smell things, principally if they smell like heaven. And for my surprise she smelled me too, how weird. I’m going to have to see a therapist, I’m becoming bipolar. Why do we have such tension? Fuck, I have to let her go. Awkward! Nylah is looking at us with a funny face.

“Thank you.” - She says with a confused look in her face, she must be feeling like me. – “And I see you got wet.” – She gave me a smirk. Shit.

“Alright, now that everyone said hello let’s play a little game so we can have fun.” – O was drunk for sure.

“I’m not in the mood for games.” – I say as I walk to the kitchen so I can drink something. I pick up some vodka and orange juice and mixed it up. I get some ice and take my glass to the living room.

“Lexa you are going to play. First because I’m telling you to, and second because you’re good as fuck!” – Lincoln must be having drinking with O for sure. – “We are doing charades! Two teams, three players each. Birthday girl and Lexa choose your teams.”

“You go.” – I say to Clarke with a smile, I take my jacket off and stay with my Black Widow t-shirt. Now that I look better to Clarke she’s hot, I’m not going to deny it. She got these tight leggings, and an oversized sweater. I really need to get laid.

“I chose Nylah.” – Nylah goes to her and they kiss.

“Linc, you’re mine!” – He winks at me and tickles me.

“Raven.”

“Anya.” – Oh yeah, she's going to have one more player.

“O.”

“Clarke I guess I have to stay with you.” – She smiles and hits my ass on her way to Clarke's team. She was good in charades, but Lincoln and Anya are way better.

“We stay in the left side, you stay in the right.” – O says, she blows Lincoln a kiss and I pretend to intersect it and put it in my pocket. We all laugh and Lincoln hits me.

“First the leaders, its better do: rock, paper, scissor.” – Anya said. She's been way to quiet.

I go to the middle of the living room with Clarke and we stand in front of each other.

“Ready?” – She asks and I nod.

“Always.” - I smile; drinking vodka really helped me loosen up.

After 3 times, Clarke won. So she’s going to be first. Let’s see how it goes.

Clarke was good, but I was better, and thanks to my team who were amazing, we won. Fuck yeah, I think I had too much of vodka, was it 4 or 5 glasses? I’m going to be fucked up. 

“I think is better for me to go.” – Nylah says. It’s 11.30pm, maybe I should go too but I have to give Clarke her present. Robyn’s new music started playing on the background, Do it again. Nylah said goodbye and after kissing Clarke she left. I think I have to give Clarke’s present now.

“Hey Clarke, can I talk to you?” – I ask her. She nod and comes with me to the kitchen.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Did you found a place yet?” – She looks suspicious at me.

“No, unfortunately I haven’t. Why?” – Oh God, why am I so nervous? What’s wrong with me?

“I, hum, I thought that, hum.”

“Say it already Lexa, I have to go too.”

“Fine, well, my apartment has two bedrooms, and I haven’t offered you sooner because Costia and I were together and it might get weird.”

“I don’t understand.”

“This song is making me feel confused, God.” – I take a breath and try to concentrate. – “I was going to ask you if you were interested in a room to rent. Because, you know, I live alone now, and I don’t like to live alone, and I have this room that is empty and I was thinking that I needed to compensate you for what I made you pass in the previous weeks, and…”

“I don’t know. Aren’t we obligated to be just partners and not friends?”- I nod really slowly. It was a stupid decision; I’m contradicting myself all the time. Fuck!

“Look, I shouldn’t have said anything; it was stupid from my part. But my apologies still count.” – She smiled at me, is that butterflies I’m feeling? What the Fuck?

“Apologies accepted. So you are not going to let me rent the room? I really need to leave that hostel.” – I blink at her. She was interested, let’s hope I don’t fuck it up, because she’s smiling and I don’t want to see her upset with me anymore.

“If you want that room, it’s all yours. You can take whoever you want there, but you got to warn me first.” – Her smile got smaller, what did I say now? See, I already fucked up.

“So you think I have an army of girls waiting to come over? Do you think I’m a slut?”

“What? No, I think we had too much to drink! I was trying to say Nylah or whoever you like to bring there, I don’t know!” – She just looks into my eyes, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I can’t look at her eyes for too long so I look at her neck, which I regret because I see a hickey. When I look at her face again she was looking at my arms and she licked her lips. Am I hallucinating? This night is getting more and more weird.

“When can I move in?” – She asks out of the blue scaring me. I need a cold shower.

“Tomorrow after work I can help you pack your things and you can stay in your new room.” – She nods.

“Can I give you a hug? To thank you for being nice to me and helping me despite the fact that you don’t like me very much.” – What?

“Sure.” – She comes to me and hugs me tight.

My body gain life by itself. Her body was warm against me; her boobs were pressed against mine again! And she fucking smelled me again! I’m going to get in trouble, what the fuck is happening to us? The music is not helping right now.

We should not be friends  
We’ll just do it again  
If you stay around,  
We’ll just do it again  
Let’s do it again  
Don’t care what they say, it hurts so good  
It hurts so good  
I don’t wanna stop, I know I should

She passed her nose through my neck up to my jaw, then my cheek.

“What are you doing?” – I ask her with my eyes closed; Goosebumps were all over my body, my nipples were hard. I’m so fucked up and drunk, I can’t even function.

“I don’t know.” – She whispers against my lips. I could feel the hit of her lips on mine; she was so close to me, both of our arms were just hanging alongside our bodies. She smells so good. Her lips are so close. Fuck it!

“I’m sorry.” – I jump like to the side when I hear Raven's voice. – “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Clarke and I looked at each other and I could see she was blushing; I’m going to look for a therapist tomorrow. 

“Well I have to go, I see you tomorrow.” – I say as I walk out of the kitchen.

She didn’t respond and I don’t want to stay there one more minute, maybe a few hours. I’m fucked. I say goodbye to everyone, and I leave Raven for last, I hug her and whisper in her ear.

“Don’t say anything to anyone, especially to my sister. Nothing happen we were just, hum, talking.” – She lifted an eyebrow at me and gave me a side smile.

“I’ll see what I can do. But don’t forget she’s dating Nylah.”

“Please.” – She nodded and I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you liking it? Do you think I should change something?  
> Leave your opinions on the comments or something... I really liked to know what you think :D  
> See you tomorrow, maybe!


	6. Dreams and Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting now because it was my birthday on thursday. Hope you like it :D

Lexa POV

'' “Oh God, continue. Don’t stop. Don’t stop” – Clarke appeal. She tastes as good as she smells. I continue to run my tongue up and down her clit while I insert two fingers inside her tight pussy.

“I want you to scream Clarke.” – Her pussy starts to tighten around my fingers and I go faster.

“Le-Lexa, don’t, OH, LEXA!” ''

FUCK! My heart is beating like crazy. I can’t believe I just dreamed about Clarke Fucking Griffin, I really need to get some girl.

It is 4:30 AM, I know I can’t sleep anymore, so I dress myself to go running a little until it’s time to go to work. It’s not raining anymore, lucky for me.

Running really helps me release some tension, principally after a dream like that, I can’t believe it, I was totally wet. Can you imagine if I got to the part where she goes down on me I would come easily! What am I thinking? I came running to forget, why the fuck am I thinking about her naked body that my mind created perfectly, Shit. I run even faster.

It’s 6.30 AM when I get home; I take a long shower, and dress myself.

 

When I got to my table, only Indra was there so I go into her office.

“Good Morning.” – I say at the door and she lets me in.

“Hi, you look tired.” – Yeah, fucking Clarke in my dream let me tired.

“I only slept 3 hours last night. Did you analyze the interviews?”

“Yes, I think we should focus on Cole McCarty, Marie Carter, and Marcus Carter. I was thinking that you and Clarke could talk with the Carter couple and Anya and Lincoln could talk with Cole McCarty, you know, to see different points of view.”

“I think that it is a really good idea, and I have to agree with you, they seem the most suspicious. Do you think we can close this case?”

“Why are you asking? I have the best with me, but who knows.” – She gets up and hugs me. – “I haven’t talked to you about Costia. I’m so sorry that the two of you broke up.”

“Yeah, me too, but we weren’t happy anymore as a couple, I think that’s why she cheated on me. I don’t like cheaters, and I think that is the main reason why I got so upset, if she had told me she wanted to end things, fine, but she cheated on me and still had the guts to say I Love You.”

“I think I understand you, but for what she told me, she only cheated you twice, and she said it was because you never said I love you to her, that you were a little cold with her.”

“She said that? She never told me about it, I know that it wasn’t enough being present for her but I, I thought she understood. I explained her why I-I never say I Love You, to anyone, to her.”

“I think that she didn’t want to force you but she needed to hear that, you know? She got tired of waiting, you were together for two years and not once you said that you loved her.”

“I know, I know. I was a little bit cold in that way, but I was always there for her, I demonstrate my affection for her, I just can’t say it.”

We just stood there looking at each other, I know that maybe it was my fault but, I don’t know, life is complicated.

“I’m going to my table now; read a little bit more about this couple.”

“Yeah you should.”

For my surprise as I open the door I see Clarke standing there with her hand ready to knock on the door. Did she hear anything? I hope not, it was personal.

“Hi.” – She says blushing, just like she did in my dream, Fuck.

“Hey, did you hear something?” – I go direct to the subject, in this way she can’t escape and lie.

“ME? No, I just got here.” – Yeah right, I bet she heard a lot but I let it pass, I need to focus on something that is not Clarke right now.

“We are going to interview Marcus and Marie Carter, so you should read their interview from yesterday and get ready because in an hour we are going.” – She looked confused. I hope that she doesn’t bring the almost kiss of last night up and that she don’t confuses our relationship.

“Ok.” 

 

I brought my car again today because of the moving in situation. Clarke and I haven’t talked at all. We are starting a trip that is 1 hour long, and if we don’t talk is going to be so boring. I think I have to lead the conversation and avoid too personal questions and last night.

“It’s going to be a long trip; did you go to the bathroom?”

“I’m not a baby, I know how to take care of myself.”

“I was just asking. You don’t need to be so aggressive.”

“Well you asked for it. You have really quick mood swings, I don’t know how to act, what to say around you. I can’t even think straight.”

“You’re right. I apologize for my mood swings, I can’t help it.”

“So, tell me how your house is.” - Ok, let’s talk about home, better than last night.

“I live in the fourth floor on the right. It’s not that big, I have a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and one bathroom.”

“Oh, so we are going to share the bathroom?” – She seems scared; maybe she doesn’t like the idea of sharing a bathroom with me.

“Do you have a problem with that?” – I say to her. I looked at her briefly and she was blushing. I can’t see her cheek bones turning red, because than I think about the moaning and the taste. I really need to stop thinking about her. I close my legs a little bit because of my arousal. I don’t know what my problem is.

“No, I’m surprised that’s all.” – We didn’t talk until we get to our meeting place with Marcus and Marie.

 

“I will talk to them and you should look if there is something suspicious. Try to not miss anything, ok?” – I say to her. Let’s hope we can close this case quickly.

“Ok.”

Marcus Carter and Marie Carter did a cute couple. He was 5’8’’ and she was 5’4’’ approximately, he has brown eyes and hair, and she has blonde hair and brown   
eyes.

“Thank you for receiving us Mr. and Mrs. Carter, I’m Detective Woods and this is my partner Doctor Griffin.” – We sat on the couch in front of them.

“You’re welcome. I thought that we already talked to your colleagues.” – Mr. Carter seems a little nervous.

“Oh, and you did talk, but in our unit we like to see different points of view, you know?” – He was nervous, his hands can’t stop in place, on the other side, Mrs. Carter was calm and curious.

“What do you want us to tell you?” – Marie Carter asked.

“Well first of all, how did you and Dylan McCarty knew each other.”

 

We leave the house around 12.30 AM; the thing we discover was that Marcus was nervous all the time, maybe he did it, maybe not.

“I’m hungry, can we stop somewhere?” – Clarke asks, the true is that I’m hungry too.

“Sure, I know a place nearby.” – We get to this restaurant really quickly, it’s a modest restaurant. We order our food and our drinks.

“Marcus was nervous.” – She stated.

“I noticed, on the other hand Marie was really calm. Did you notice anything weird?”

“I noticed that they weren’t wearing any rings, and there were only photos of Marie and Thomas.”

“Good job, do you think they got divorced?”

“I don’t know it seems like they weren’t together at all.”

“We will see with Raven if she can find out something. So where are you going to pass Thanks Giving?” – I ask.

“With my mom in Arkadia, what about you?”

“I don’t know, probably with my grandparents, they live in Arkadia too, but I don’t know if they are going to travel or not.”

“What about your mom and dad?”

“My mom died when I was ten, and I don’t remember my father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do your grandparents travel a lot?”

“Yes, since I moved to Polis they travel. They miss my mom, and I know they love me but I make them remember her, and they prefer not to see me that often. But they talk to Anya and Lincoln all the time”

“That’s wrong! They should be by your side.”

“I don’t mind that much, just sometimes is sad. And this year I will probably pass it by myself.”

“Why?”

“I used to celebrate with Costia, but now I don’t have anyone and I don’t like to ask people so. Besides, Lincoln goes with Octavia to her parents house, and Anya always travels with Raven. How about we stop talking about me and my private life? Have you finished?”

“I didn’t want to upset you. And we can go now.”

 

The comeback trip was silent, I was thinking about stuff, fucked up stuff like Clarke’s legs around my head, her taste, and my mother’s death. I know I need to see a therapist.

The rest of the afternoon we spent analyzing all the data that Raven gave us, and it was a lot, bank accounts, medical bills, all that you can imagine.

It’s 7 PM and after we delivered our reports of the day, Clarke and I went to the Hostel to pick her things up. It was around 8 PM when we finally got home.

I opened the door and we enter. I closed the door and she just stood there admiring my apartment.

“So do you like it so far?” – I ask and she jumped. I scared her.

“Yes, it’s really simple and cozy, I like it.”

“I’m going to show you your room now.” – I took all of her big cases with me. The rooms and the bathroom were on the right of the apartment. Her room was on the left, mine was on the right and the bathroom stayed between the rooms.

“Thank you a lot for this Lexa, I can’t express to you how happy I am for leaving that hostel.”

“You’re welcome, what do you want to eat?” – I ask while she looked around her bedroom.

“Anything, I have what you choose.”

“Ok, I’m going to pick up some food you can walk around the house, you just can’t go to my room, ok?”

“Yeah sure, you can go, I’m going to organize my things around the bedroom.”

“Oh if you want you can take a shower.”

“I smell?”

“What? No- I hum- you don’t smell. I was just saying that you could use it. Mi casa es tu casa, you know?” – She started laughing at me and I pouted.

“I was kidding.”

“Dick!” – Time to get some food, I also ask Ontari if she could cut my hair today, I’m really needing one. After dinner I’m going to finally cut my hair.

I got some Mexican food for us, when I got there she already had put the table. I missed this, dinning with someone else.

“I hope you like Mexican.” – I say as I seat.

“I do.”

“Well hold on a second, I haven’t proposed and you are already saying I do?” – I joke and she smiles, but didn’t answer back at me. – “After dinner I’m going to Ontari’s house, she is going to cut my hair. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t know. Better not, I have some things to do in the bedroom, maybe other day.”

“Ok, there is no problem. Before I forget I have a spare key near the door, it’s yours.”

“Thank you.”

We ate calmly, and when I noticed it was 9:30 PM. I went to Ontari’s house. One time she offered to cut my hair, and since then she always cuts it.

“Hey girl.” – She says when she opens the door.

“Hi, how are you?”

“I’m fine and ready to cut your hair. Do you know how you want it?”

“Yes.” – She cut my hair really quick it wasn’t that hard.

 

I got home at 10.30 PM and Clarke was in the living room.

“Hi.” – I say while I walked to her, but for my surprise she was on pajamas, like a t-shirt and shorts. And she was really cute and hot. I’m totally fucked.

“Hey. Your hair looks cool. It’s different, I like it.” – She gets up and comes to me smiling. – “Can I touch it?”

“I- I think so.”

I watched everything in slow motion, her arm lifting and her hand moving in my direction. As soon as I felt her hand in my head goosebumps start running up and down, butterflies appeared in my stomach and I had to close my legs because I was pulsing for her touch. What the hell, am I turning crazy?

“I need a shower.” – I got away from her touch as fast as possible. I could feel her eyes on me when I leave the living room. I have to find some relief or else I’m screwed.

And the shower served exactly fine, at least for now. I controlled my moaning so she couldn’t hear me. It was fast, because I was so turned on just with her touch, that when I touched myself it was a fast climax. But it wasn’t her, and I still feel horny as fuck!

I put my pajamas, a white t-shirt and shorts.

 

“I think we need to talk.” – Clarke says when I enter in the kitchen. She was seating there drinking water.

“About what?” - I put a glass of water for myself and seat in front of her at the kitchen table.

“About last night, about 15 minutes ago, about our relationship and about our partnership.”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about. Last night we were drunk we didn’t know what we were doing and 15 minutes ago nothing happened.” – She just looked at me and I continued. – “Our relationship is purely professional, and we are turning into great partners.”

“So you are saying that you don’t feel this tension around us?” – Why she got up? Why is she coming near me?

“We have tension, everyone knows that.” – She put both of her arms in the arms of my chair and leaned over me, with her face dangerously close to mine.

“You know perfectly what I am talking about. I heard you in the shower Lexa.” -Why is she making a husky voice? And why are her pupils dilated? She fucking heard me moan in the shower for her!

“I- I- you- hum- we can’t. I can’t.” – She smiled, her eyes were really dark, not much blue left. My heart is going to jump out of my chest, and my boxers are pretty wet right now.

“You want it Lexa, and I’ve been thinking and maybe if we take it out of our system we can get along better and I can be fully with Nylah, you know?”

“No. I- this won’t work because we- we will- I don’t know. I just know that we can’t do this. Besides, I'm not letting you cheat on Nylah.”

“But if it was just one time to relief the tension.”

“I- hum- I’m not comfortable right now. I need some space, I need to breath.”

She stood in the counter, looking at me with dark eyes, lust eyes. I got up. My body gained life and was hot like hell. Her cheeks were bright red and she has her legs closed tight. I bet she’s fucking wet too. I stayed in front of her, she just bite her bottom lip. Why is she doing this to me?

My hands went to her waist, I put her on top of the counter, and my body stayed in the middle of her legs.

“You are going to regret this, and so am I.”

One of my hands climbed her waist to her shoulder and then to her neck, my other hand stayed in her waist. Her hands were on my back, well one of them was on my ass.

“I really don’t care right now.” – I pulled her to me, her mouth was warm, I couldn’t hold a moan. We start kissing with such need that was beyond reason. I can’t think of reasons on why this is happening.

She asked for permission which was conceded right away, her tongue met mine half way and let me tell you, my dream didn’t do her justice. She had a strange flavor, vanilla with mint, I liked it a lot. I tried to pull her closer to me but we were almost glued already. I could feel her heat down there on my stomach.

“You smell really good.” – She says when I go kiss her neck.

“You too.” – I kiss her neck, up to her ear, biting lightly so I don’t live any mark. Then went to her cheek, than to her nose and stopped.

“Why did you stop?” – I press my forehead to hers.

“We can’t do this. We are partners; we can’t be involved in some kind of friends with benefits relationships. That simply cannot happen, do you understand?”

“I- god Lexa- you say one thing, than you do another. You don’t have the right to play with me like this.”

“I’m sorry. But you didn’t help either. I promise you one thing, this will never happen again, and I’ll try to see if I can manage my behavior around you ok? Besides you have a date, I don’t want you to give up on Nylah, she is a good girl and I don’t like cheaters or to cheat.”

She pushes me and walks away to her bedroom. Oh My God, what did just happen here? This can never happen again or else we are both fucked.

This will be the hardest promise to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you thinking of the story. I must say that not everything is has it seems...  
> If you want you can tell me what you like or dislike about the story so I can improve :D  
> See you soon ;D


	7. Drive me CRAZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another!

Clarke POV

Rules to be a good spy/agent:  
1 – Lie like you were telling the truth.  
2 – Don’t let the emotions take the best of you.  
3 – Don’t get attached.  
4 – Fallow the orders.  
5 – Honor yourself and the others.

This was the rules I’ve learned since I first enter college. I got recruited by a team of FBI Agents in my first year, and this year, 2015, I got a mission.

The mission was, and still is in curse. I never thought that it would be this complicated. I got lucky that my mission was in Vancouver and I knew people from there and so I could be myself.

None of my friends know about this. I’m a pretty good liar, and maybe I shouldn’t have pushed Lexa that far last night, but I had too. Orders are orders.

Lexa doesn’t suspect anything which is good, she probably just thinks I’m a horny bitch who is going to ruin her career. I wish it was the case. I know we have some sexual tension between us, I’m not going to lie about that, but it cannot happen, and if it does is probably a mistake.

And Nylah is- she is a really good girl and we can have a serious relationship, but I don’t know how. We have to figure it out, because if we like each other enough to trust without asking, it means she is a keeper.

I got confused sometimes because besides of lying to everyone else, I have to lie to me too, I have to pretend I’m just a nerd who studied medicine and law and doesn’t know anything about guns and other stuff related and let me tell you, this first weeks were complicated, maybe it will change or maybe not.

I bet you didn’t see that coming did you?

 

Lexa POV

That girl drives me crazy. These couples of days were difficult to ignore our tension, but I got lucky and finally I’m going on a date with a girl I met yesterday, her name is Jane and she’s fucking hot, I will finally alleviate the tension on my body.

Jane is 5’6’’, she has a beautiful brownish tone in her skin, and she has bright green eyes and a cute smile. I met her in a grocery shop, we flirted and I asked her to dinner. 

“Are you going somewhere?” – Clarke asks me while I take care of my hair.

“Yes, I have a date.” – I looked at the mirror and she was thoughtful.

“Really, do I know her?” – I turn to her.

“She works at the grocery shop. Why, are you interested?” - She denies and I smile to her.

“So if you have a date and I’m going to be alone, can I bring Nylah?”

“Of course, this house is yours too now. You can bring anyone you want; you just have to let me know ok?”

“Thank you.” – She smiled at me and I smiled at her. She has a beautiful smile. The kind of smile that makes you smile, even if you don’t want too.

 

Clarke POV

Lexa spent all weekend out of the house, she came from her date on Friday happy and left Saturday morning and just returned on Sunday night. I took the opportunity to look at her stuff and to hang out with Nylah.

I decided that I have to choose my approach on Lexa, do I manipulate her on the friends area or on the romantic area. Do I pretend to like her and engage in a relationship so I can carry on my mission and make her trust me or do I turn her best friend? It’s a tough choice. I guess I have to be her friend first and see where things take us; I just have to remember to not let my emotions drive me.

 

Today is Monday, and is a little cold but it’s sunny. It’s a perfect day to arrest someone.

“So are you ready to arrest someone?” – Lexa asks, and let me tell you her mood did really change in the weekend, she seems happy and playful. We enter in her car.

“I guess so.” – I have to pretend; I should stop thinking like myself and start to think like my ‘character’. – “Do you think that the boy will be ok?”

“He seems a tough little man; also he’s going to stay with his grandparents and with his uncle, so.”

“But without his mom…”

“Look, it's going to be difficult to him to understand that his mom killed his dad but eventually he is going to understand and get over it. Thomas will live with his dad's family and I think it's important that his uncle will be there to take care of him.”

“You think that Cole is going to be a good uncle?”

“Yes.” – With this we stayed silent for the rest of the trip to Marie and Marcus Carter house. We listen to a lot of songs from Lexa’s IPod.  
We got to Carter’s house quickly or so it seems. Cole McCarty was already there, we asked him to go and pick up Thomas. Lexa rings the bell and Cole opens the door.

“Hey, they are inside with Thomas.” – We enter and he came behind us.

“Hello.” – Lexa says. Marie was crying and Marcus has Thomas on his lap, and as usual he’s nervous.

“Can we have five minutes?” – Marie asks and we both nod. Poor Thomas was crying too.

They hug really tight and were crying. Lexa gave me a sign that the five minutes had pass.

“Sorry, but it’s time.” – Marie got up and came to us but Marcus stayed with Tom in his lap. – “Marcus is time. Don’t make this even more difficult.”

“I love you Tom, never forget that.” – He starts to cry and Tom just hugs him.

“Love you too dad.” – I heard Cole coughing at my right. I bet it’s difficult to hear this from his nephew.

I handcuff Marie easily and while Cole stayed with Tom, Lexa went to Marcus. After he got handcuffed we took them to the car, I was going on the back with Marcus and Lexa is driving with Marie on her side.

Cole took Thomas with him; he has the tough job of explaining why his mom and stepdad were going to jail.

“Can we see Thomas later?” – Marie asks.

“It depends, I don’t know how he will react to the situation, and you know Cole will tell him everything right?” – Lexa was straight with her. No lies, no illusions.  
Too bad I have this mission, she will suffer but I’ll do my best to not let her suffer that much.

“What if he doesn’t let Tom see me? Can he do that?” – She started crying and I heard Marcus crying really silently.

“Listen, Cole is the one who is going to take care of him, and he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would do that. For what I got he is a little extravagant but he loves his nephew. I think you should only be worried in what Thomas will do, because he was the one who got played.”

“I was a stupid girl back then; I didn’t know what I was doing.” – Lexa looked at me through the review mirror. – “Do you think he will forgive me?”

“The only thing that I know for sure is that, you have a long time to think about what you did. Everyone is different, he can forgive you or not, it only depends on him.”

It wasn’t easy doing a trip with two people who killed a guy because they wanted to keep is money and stay with Thomas. They cried silently all the way to the police station. We didn’t talk until we were alone in our desk eating a sandwich.

“Do you think it’s true?” – Lexa stopped eating to look at me. – “Do you think Thomas is going to forgive them.”

“I think that he is going to pass for a really tough time, he’s going to have someone there by his side to guide him, and he will need a lot of love and space. He’s going to understand the situation eventually.” – Is she talking from experience? Who am I fooling, of course she is. I know her story better than my own.

 

Today I’m going to spend the night with Nylah. Let’s hope I don’t get too tired for tomorrow, if you know what I mean.

“Hey Nylah, I’m here.” – I say as I enter her apartment. She was in the kitchen waiting for me with a glass of red wine.

“Hi, I made lasagna and I have this really cool wine waiting for you.” – She says coming in my direction.

“Oh really, is it the only thing waiting for me?” – I ask while putting my hands around her waist and pulling her close to me.

“No, you have a really sweet dessert waiting, like clinging for you.” – I put one hand on her neck and kiss her ear.

“How about we eat dessert first? I need something sweet tonight.” - I whisper with a husky voice.

She doesn’t respond she just kiss me violently and pushes me against the fridge. Our hands are all over our bodies. We continue to kiss while stripping our clothes while in our way to the living room.

She falls on the couch with only her lace panties, and she looks fucking hot waiting for me. I climb on top of her with one leg between hers and start kissing her again, one of my hands is in her waist pulling her close to create some friction while my other hand is on her breast. I stop kissing her mouth and start kissing my way down to her boob. 

I kiss and bite her nipple lightly and she moans my name, I never get tired to hear my name. I go to her other boob and I move my hand that was in her breast down to her panties. I tease her with my hand; pass my fingers lightly in area. She’s fucking wet; I press harder my fingers in her clit while making more friction with my leg. I left her breast for now and Kiss her mouth.

“Fuck Clarke! Please!” – I smile between the kiss and stop everything I’m doing.

“Don’t rush Nylah.” – I give her a cocky smile and she smacks my ass. I laugh and press her clit making her jump and moan in surprise. I take off her panties that were soaked. God she was beautiful.

She opens her legs a little more while I adjust myself between them, I love her smell. She is ready for me.

I get my face closer and she put her hands in my head forcing contact. I brush my nose on her and lick her clit harshly and stop, she whines. I start licking her up and down; I move my tongue in circles in her clit. She pulls my head to her.

“Fuck me Clarke!” – I will.

I pass my teeth slightly on her clit and insert two fingers surprising her; I go faster and put some pressure in her clit with my other hand while licking her. She doesn’t last long. She came and I drink all of it.

And you can believe me when I say that our night was long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the revelation?  
> Next episode will have a time jump. Who's excited???  
> Let me know your opinion XD
> 
>  
> 
> Have Pride and Be Safe!!!!


	8. One Year Passed By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it took a long time, I'm sorry :D  
> And I apologize for this chapter being a little one.

Lexa POV 

Can’t believe it’s been a year since I started working as a detective for cold cases. Clarke and I get along for the most part. She’s officially dating Nylah for 8 months. 

Me, well I’m waiting.

Last year I managed to escape thanksgiving with Clarke and her mother, I also escape Christmas and New Year. But this year it’s not going to happen, because she managed to discover that I fooled her and she told her mother and now her mother is coming to my house and celebrating thanksgiving with me.

Actually it’s more than me, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Anya and Indra are coming too. Of course that Nylah is coming too don’t ask me why the fuck she is but I was only allowed to say yes.

It’s funny right? I spent a good part of my holidays alone with my brothers or with Costia and now here I am with the house full of people I like and that like me back.

“Lexa we need to go or we will be late.” – Clarke said to me while hitting her foot on the ground.

“Don’t worry. We are going to be on time.” – Me and Clarke, we are going to pick up her mom from the airport. I’ve met Clarke’s mom only by Skype, and she seems really cool and open minded, I guess the kind of mother I wanted to have.

“Are you upset that she is coming?” – She asks me.

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice, but I’m not mad. I think it will be a different experience.”

“My mother thought that you didn’t want to meet her last year, she was mad at me because of that.”

“Sorry, I just am used to be by myself or with Costia you know. And at the time I didn’t really knew you so it didn’t make sense to go to your house and celebrate these holidays.”

“I get it. Just so you know my mother will treat you like you are her daughter.” – I smile with the thought of having a mother figure in this time of the year. Maybe things will get better.

Our drive was calm, I parked my car and we went to the arrival area. After 15 minutes of waiting I saw her. Clarke was quick in her actions and went running towards her mother, they hugged really tight. They were cute together. They ended the hug and I walk to them.

“Hi Miss Griffin.” – I say and she looks up and down and smile and then she came hug me, and let me tell you, it’s been a long time since I’ve been hugged this way.

“Call me Abby.”

“Sorry Abby.” – She smiled at me and Clarke did too.

“You’re more beautiful in person than on Skype.” – I feel my cheeks get hot really fast and I give her a shy smile.

“Thank you. You are a beautiful woman too.”

“I hope you’re not hitting on my mother Lexa.” – Clarke is crazy.

“What- I- I’m not- I mean not that you- but you know- I-” – They both start laughing and I feel my heart beating fast and my ears get really hot as well as my face. Fuck I’m going to have problems. – “You’re a dick!”

“I don’t mind Lexa, I know you weren’t hitting on me, you were just being polite.” – We get her bags and go to the car. – “Wow, is this your car Lexa?”

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“I do. And you have a motorcycle and a house of your own?”

“That’s right. I’m from a wealthy family and I received a very good amount of money from my heritage because my mother died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Lexa.”

“You don’t need to be sorry; it was a long time ago.” – We went silent until we got home; I’m impressed that Clarke didn’t warn her mother about mine.

“You’ve got a beautiful house.” – Abby said while walking towards the living room.

“Abby, do you want something to drink or eat?” -I ask while Clarke was keeping the bags in the room.

“I’d like some tea if you have. It can be any kind of tea.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back, be comfortable.” – I go to the kitchen and start to make the tea. Ring Ring Ring. Who is it? – “I go.”

I open the door and Costia is at my door crying. What the fuck?

“Lex!” – She just jumps and hugs me. I take us inside and lead her to the kitchen. Both, Abby and Clarke came behind me. I sit Costia in the chair and kneel in front of her.

“Hey, what happened? Just breathe.” – She tried to, but she was still sobbing. – “Did anyone hurt you?”

“N-o, I- I’m-” – She takes a deep breath to try and calm down, and she finally looks me in the eye. – “Lexa I just discovered that I’m pregnant.”

“What? How do you- forget it. You are here because you’re pregnant?” – She nods. - “But I’m not the father.” – I tell her and Abby hits me in the back of my head. –   
“Sorry, that was a rude thing to say.”

“Honey, my name is Abby and I’m a doctor. Can you please explain what happened? Are you alright?” - Costia looks at Abby and starts sobbing again.

“I- I was dating this guy since last year and I noticed that I was late this month and- and then I- I did a pregnancy test and it was positive and today I went to the clinic and I’m really pregnant and I don’t know how to deal with the situation so I came to Lexa.” – I looked at Clarke and she was already looking at me; I could see pity in her eyes. I don’t want her to have pity for me.

“What the fuck Costia? So we are together for years and then I discover you were cheating on me for the most of our relationship and now you say right after we broke up you start dating the guy you were screwing before we broke up. I’m seriously having trouble understanding, because what I understood from this, is that you only came here because you’re pregnant and you want a backup plan if your boyfriend leaves you. Am I right?”

“WHAT? NO!” – I stand up and start walking back and forward.

“NO? Then why the fuck, are you here? Because we don’t talk or see each other over a year.” 

“Lexa I think is better if you calm down a little bit.” – Clarke says, but I can see she is as nervous as me.

“I’m fucking calm. I don’t need to calm down. I just need to understand why in all hell she is here! Because she has Nylah and her boyfriend, so why me? Do you want to fuck up my life Costia?” – She just stares at me with tears streaming down her face.

“I shouldn’t have come. I just thought-” – She didn’t finish.

“Take some tea dear.” – Abby offered some tea to Costia while I looked at her.

“Thank you.” – She drank really quick and then looked at me, this time no tears, finally. – “First of all I want to apologize and second I- I only came here because I   
thought you would help me calm down and think straight and that you would make me internalize that I’m carrying a baby.”

“You’re a fucking whore, you know? I can’t believe that after a year you only came here to tell me you’re pregnant; you didn’t care for me last year in Christmas, or New Year’s Eve, or Thanksgiving. I’m not saying that I’m not helping you, because that would make me a bitch, and I am not one. I will take you right now to your   
boyfriend’s house and you will tell him. I’ll wait until I know you are safe and I don’t care what happens after that. I don’t want to see you, until you gain some shame   
on yourself and start thinking and acting like a grown up you are.”

“Thank you.” – She didn’t have the courage to look in my eyes while I talked. I don’t know what Abby thinks of me, but I clearly didn’t leave a good impression. Fuck my life, and Fuck Costia.

“Let’s go. I have a party to prepare.” – I say and walk towards the door.

“I’ll go with the two of you; also we have some groceries to buy.” – Clarke said.

“Fine. Abby I’m really sorry for all of this.” – She just nod and gave me a little smile, I think I traumatized her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And what a chapter am I right?  
> Let me know what you think. :D
> 
> A little warning, this next 2 weeks are going to be a little busy because of my exames so I don't know when the next chapter will be released...


	9. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing Off X'D

Lexa POV  
Never slept so badly. I was awake until 6 AM, and then I fell asleep and wake up at 8.30 AM. Yesterday Costia fucked me up. I just don’t understand why me? Since last year I’ve been seeing a therapist and it really helped me, my mood swings were rare and I managed to create a fine balance with my emotions.  
Discovering that Costia is pregnant, well let’s just say that I wasn’t expecting that. Even if I haven’t loved her like I should, knowing that she cheated on me was rough and I think I didn’t deserve that. Our relationship was always light and I understand that she needed some affirmation of my love, but I warned her before; I don’t say I Love You.  
Clarke didn’t talk to me; maybe she was afraid that I would yell at her. That’s not going to happen. In my sessions, me and my therapist, we- well, I discovered that maybe I have a crush on Clarke, like an attraction. Actually we are getting along really well, we just can’t get involved.  
Abby was already up when I went to the kitchen.  
“Good morning Abby.” – I say as I got my cereals and milk.  
“Good morning Lexa. You seem tired, you didn’t sleep well?”  
“I had a little trouble falling asleep. But I’m fine.” – I sat on the bench and started eating, it smelled really good already. The turkey was already in the oven. She sat across from me.  
“Was it because of your friend Costia?”  
“Maybe, we were together for two years until I discover last year she was cheating on me.”  
“I’m sorry for that dear. Did you still loved her?” – I smiled when I heard the word love.  
“Oh I don’t say I Love You, and I never experienced that kind of feeling with her or with anyone else.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, my mother died when I was little, I remember that she never said that she loved me, not with words though. She showed me with actions, with hugs and kisses. I don’t know who my father is. And my grandparents like me but they don’t want me around that much because I have my mother’s eyes and a little bit of her personality too. I only have my brothers but even they aren’t as close to me as I liked.”  
“Hi Clarke.” – Fuck, I hope she didn’t listen to any of this. I don’t want her to know this kind of things. I feel my cheeks turning red and I finished my cereals really quick.   
“Hi mom and Lexa.” – She is looking at me with sad eyes, she fucking knows.   
“I’m going to walk a little, I’m back before lunch.” – They nod, and I went.

I was walking in the park when someone called me.  
“Hello? Who’s this?” – Strange, I can hear the breath of the person, it seems like a man.  
They hang up. And I went back home again.

My friends were already there. My house smelled really good. My dinner table was full of food and the environment was really good. I can’t remember when it was the last time I felt like this.  
I greeted all of them. Nylah was looking at me with sad eyes, she probably knew about Costia. I got to my room to lay down a bit.

You know, my room is usually really cleaned up, the only thing that is usually out of place is my secretary, but it is my mess, and I know how I left my things. For my surprise my things weren’t where I left them. Someone was here in my room. I got to my bed stand where I keep my gun, fortunately it was still there. Who in hell came here?  
I left the house at 9.30 AM, and the only people here were Clarke and Abby. Did they come here, or was one of the others that came here before I came home?

The lunch was quiet. At least for me, the others were laughing and talking and playing around. I took the opportunity that everyone else was distracted and went up, to Clarke’s room.  
She has her room clean, like nothing is out of place, you know?   
Can you believe that she still hasn’t got a weapon? She just can’t shoot straight. So you can imagine my surprise when I found a Glock in her wardrobe.  
I leave her room immediately before anyone discovers that I’m snooping around. It seems that I’m going to make some investigation on Clarke. This is all really strange… 

We stayed in the living room after lunch, we watched the Lego Movie in 3D, after the movie we decided to play karaoke. But before we start Jane appeared in my door. We hangout sometimes but I wasn’t expecting her here today.  
“Hey Jane, what are you doing here?”  
“I was with my parents but then my father was called to the hospital and my mother started drinking, I just thought that I could stay with you for a little bit.”  
“Of course, come, we are starting a game of karaoke.” – She smiled and we hugged.  
My living room was full. Me, Abby, Clarke, Nylah, Jane, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya. I know, poor Lincoln, the only male of the group. Actually Abby isn’t going to play because she is tired.  
We decide to put our names in a hat and the first name that came out was Nylah’s name, she choose to sing ‘Accidentally in Love’ by Counting Crows and dedicated it to Clarke. Let me tell you, she didn’t sing bad, but I just didn’t like the song, too cheesy.   
We were all drinking wine to loosen up a bit because singing in front of other people is always embarrassing. After Nylah, Raven and Anya sang, now is my turn and I choose Addicted to You by Avicii and I don’t say who am I dedicating this song because I don’t know yet.

I don’t know just how it happened  
I let down my guard  
Swore I’d never fall in love again  
But I fell hard  
Guess I should have seen it coming  
Caught me by surprise  
Wasn’t looking where I was going  
I fell into your eyes  
You came into my crazy world  
Like a cool and cleansing wave  
Before I, I knew what hit me baby  
You were flowing through my veins  
I’m addicted to you  
Hooked on your love  
Like a powerful drug  
I can’t get enough of  
Lost in your eyes  
Drowning in blue  
Outta control  
What can I do?  
I’m addicted to you!

I stop singing and I receive a round of applause, I know I can sing. Next is Clarke that chooses to sing Do it Again by Robyn. The song that was playing when, well you know…

One more time  
Let’s do it again  
Blow my mind  
Do it again  
And then it arrives, the moment before  
The anticipation  
You know it’s like MMM MMM MMM  
Wait for it, wait for the buildup  
And then let’s do it again.  
Don’t care what they say  
It hurts so Good  
I don’t wanna stop  
I know I should  
But let’s do it again  
One more time  
Let’s do it again  
…  
We should not be friends  
We’ll just do it again  
If you stay around  
We’ll just do it again.

I don’t think that we should drink while playing this game, because seeing Clarke singing this song is too much for me, my body response to her voice and this song together was almost instantaneous. God, and now Nylah is looking at me and at Clarke, and O and Lincoln are smiling at us; like is our tension so fucking visible?  
After Linc and O sang and after they almost eat each other in front of us, it was time for Jane. Maybe we shouldn’t have drink this much, at least me, because I feel really light headed. You remember Jane right? She is 5’6, a chocolate skin tone and beautiful green eyes.   
She chooses Skin by Rihanna, and dedicated to me. I’m getting some today, because she’s getting me on a good mood, oh yes, I’m going to forget all my problems for a moment and enjoy this girl.

The mood is set (huh huh)  
So you already know what’s next (uh huh, uh)  
TV on blast turn it down, turn it down  
Don’t want it to clash when my body screamin’ out now (ohhh)

She asks me for my hand and the moment I gave it to her she pushes me to the middle of the room with her. We are front to front slow dancing, and she is with her head close to my ear and whispers.

I know you hearin’ me (ohhh)  
You got me moanin’ now  
And she fucking moan in my ear with her raspy voice. My hands go straight to her waist and she just bounces it against my hips.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you oh,  
I got a secret so I’mma drop it to the flo’ oh  
It’s not necessary to say that she went down, she was making me so horny, and she was teasing me so hard.  
No teasing, you waited long enough  
Go deep, I’mma throw it at ya, Can’t catch it.  
Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough.  
Know I’m feelin’ ya, huh  
Know you liking it, huh. 

She turned her back at me, and her ass was bouncing in front of me, my hands never left her waist. Her head was on my shoulder, her arm was around my neck and my mouth was kissing and biting her neck, ear and shoulder.

So why standin' over there with your clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me go on take them off  
Don't worry baby, imma meet you halfway,  
Cus I know you wanna see me  
Almost there (huh huh)  
So baby don't stop what you doing' uh huh (uh)  
Softer than a mutha, boy, I know you wanna touch  
Breathin' down my neck  
I could tell you wanna (ohhh)  
And now you want it like (ohhhh)  
Want you to feel it now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you oh,  
I got a secret so I'mma drop it to the flo' oh

She fucking knows what she does to me, and for what I’ve seen from my friends they know it too. She bites my ear, my lips, she grabs my ass. God I want her.

No teasin', you waited long enough,  
Go deep, imma throw it at ya can't catch it  
Don't hold back, you know I like it rough  
You know I'm feelin you huh,  
Know you likin' it huh  
So why standin' over there with your clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me go'n take em off  
Don't worry baby, imma meet you halfway,  
Cus I know you wanna see meh  
No heels, no shirt, no skirt  
All I'm in is just skin  
No jeans, take em' off  
Wanna feel yo' skin

She didn’t end the song because I didn’t let her. I put one hand in her neck and the other in her waist and pulled her to me. It hurt my mouth but I needed it. Her lips are soft, but I don’t really care for it know, I just want her, NOW.  
“Let’s go to my room.” – I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck.  
“I was thinking that you’d never say that.”  
“So let’s do less talking and more action, shall we?” – I turn to my friends and winked at them, they smiled and laugh, except Clarke. Well it’s not time to think about her.  
After one hour of play around we decided that it was better to go back to our friends, also it was already time for dinner.  
Nobody said a word, and it seemed to me that Clarke is in a bad mood, I guess Nylah is not doing her job well.  
We all sat at the dinner table, I was sat across from Clarke, lucky me.  
“My dear friends, it’s time to say our graces. I will start. Thank you so much for my daughter’s success and for her new and old friends and to all of my friends to always stick around. I just want to thank for my health and independence and love.” – Right next was Clarke.  
“I just want to thank that I’ve never been shoot and that I haven’t killed anyone. I just want to thank for my beautiful mother and for all my great friends.” – She looked at me in the last part, I nod at her. To let her know, that I got the message.  
I’m the last one.  
“So, I just want to thank that I’m still alive today, that I have a house and a job, and that I have friends I can count with. I want to thank Abby too for insisting in this amazing dinner and for being so nice to me. If my mother was alive today, I’d hope she’d be like you. Thank you.” – Abby hugged me, I think she is crying.   
The food was amazing, we all loved it.  
Maybe next year we will repeat this amazing experience. All I know now is that I got to go to sleep so tomorrow I can get to work well rested. Abby leaves tomorrow evening and Nylah is sleeping here with Clarke. Hope she rests well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> See you someday XD


	10. Getting Things Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long. But here you have it :D

**Lexa POV**

                “Raven, can I talk to you?” – I ask.

                “Of course, let’s go grab some coffee.” – We walked to a little coffee shop in front of the station. – “Do you want something?”

                “No I just want to talk to you.” – She gets her drink and we sit on a table.

                “What do you want to talk about?”

                “Actually is more like a favor, well, favors.”

                “You can say it.”

                “The first one is that last week on Thanksgiving I’ve received a call but no one talked and since then I’ve been receiving a call every day and I’m going nuts, because I can hear the breath of the person who’s calling me, and I’m sure it’s a man.”

                “Have you told someone about this?”

                “No, and I was hoping you didn’t tell anyone too.”

                “I’m not going to make any promises, it’s a little difficult to look, but I’ll try my best. And I promise I only talk to you about it personally.”

                “Thank you so much. So the other thing is about Clarke.”

                “What about her?”

                “I think she is hiding something, and I found some things that compromise our team. I was hoping you could look really deep on all of her files and give copies to me. Again, with total discretion.”

                “Lexa I don’t know if I’m comfortable doing that. She is our team mate; besides I can get in trouble.”

                “Raven, we are friends for a long time, you know me, and I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t need to, but I have a strange feeling about this entire situation.”

                “I’ll see what I can do.” – She finished her drink and we went back to our desks, Clarke seemed a little curious but didn’t ask anything.

                After I discovered the gun in her room, I’ve discovered other things, like a file with our team information and a pen drive that I haven’t hacked yet. I think she is up to something and I’m going to find out what.

**Clarke POV**

                I think Lexa is suspicious of me, I don’t know why, but she is acting off since last week, or maybe I’m being paranoid.

                “Miss Griffin we are ready for you know.” – So in the morning I saw Lexa talking to Raven so I’m going to tell my boss about Raven, because if my instincts are right, she will discover who I really am. I enter my boss office and sit in the chair in front of her.

                “Good afternoon Miss Griffin, did you discover something important in your mission?” – I cross my legs and sit straight.

                “Actually no Sir, but I think our subject is suspecting me, and she put our co-worker looking for information on me.”

                “How sure are you of this information?”

                “I’m not 100% sure, but my guts can tell something is off with Lexa- I mean with the subject.”

                “Lexa, huh? How it’s like living with her, does she trust you on friend’s things?”

                “I huh- she- we- I mean, we get along. The truth is that we have some tension between us, but she considers me as a friend, I think. She is quiet difficult to read actually, and she is a great detective, I think she learned how to read me.”

                “Did she? Let’s do this: you have to try to be more than just friends with her, you have to earn her trust on another level with her. From her file I can tell she doesn’t give in easily, but maybe if she falls in love things will be easy for us.”

                “I don’t think I can do that.”

                “She is a beautiful girl, I dare to say sexy, and you already have the tension between you two. Besides, she’s receiving calls since last week, one call every day, always at the same time. I think we’re getting closer, because for what I could tell she doesn’t know him but he wants her to know him.”

                “She didn’t tell me anything. Do you think it’s him?”

                “We’ve been monitoring her phone and it’s a new number and the call only is 30 seconds every time.”

                “Ok, I’ll try to get close to her. I don’t think I can do it with her mistrusting me but, I’ll try my best.”

                “I’ll see what I can do about Miss Raven; I will ensure personally that she doesn’t find anything about you.”

                “Thanks Sir.” – He nods and I go back to the Police Station.

                I have no idea on how I am doing this, because I have Nylah now, and Lexa has, well, it’s not official but I think she is with Jane. Personally I don’t know what she saw on her, she was not that pretty, I think in comparison I’m more her type. What the Fuck am I saying? Fuck, I’m not ok. I can’t think about this stuff.

                I keep forgetting that I’m on a mission, but Lexa is a really likable person and I think I fell under her spell, even though I’m with Nylah, I keep having this dream from time to time with her that it’s not healthy. Maybe we really should’ve take it out of our system in the beginning because now is all ready to combust into flames and I don’t think I can risk my feelings. I have to stay focused and try to control my emotions.

                It’s going to be fucking difficult, but I have to.

**Unknown POV**

                “So is everything going as planed?”

                “I think so, she is asking about the calls, what do you want me to do?”

                “For now nothing. Let’s wait a little bit more time and see if she finds out what her dear roommate is planning and hiding. I want to know what her reaction really is and where her emotions are going to take her.”

                “What about the phone calls? What if they find out?”

                “These phone calls are untraceable. No one will find me unless I want them too, understood?”

                “Yes. I have to go know, as soon as I discover something else I’ll tell you.”

                “I hope so, that’s the reason I pay you isn’t it?”

                “I will talk to you later.”

                “Remember, don’t get too close!”

**Lexa POV**

               One of the cool things about my work is how I can learn to read other people and how I can close these stories, you know, give other people closure in their life.

                Right now I’m watching Criminal Minds while Clarke is out with Nylah. When she left, the first thing I did was walk into her room and investigated a little more for 5 minutes. Lucky for me because if I stayed longer she would’ve found me; she forgot her cell phone and came back.

                I really don’t know what to think of her. She is a smart girl, she dresses cool clothes, she is cute, and I’m not denying that. If we were in another situation at a bar, or a concert I would’ve probably hit on her and I might say that I’m pretty sure that I would have a 95% chance to bring her home. But it’s not the case, and I don’t think we could be together because, not only because we are partners, but we have been growing feelings, I kind of consider her my friend.

                I know you are confused because I don’t trust her and stuff but, I think deep down she is a good girl, besides I’m talking like this because I have been having these dreams, like sexual dreams about her and it’s driving me crazy.

                I’ve seen her with only panties and a bra and I can tell you that my mind makes the rest of her body pretty well. And she has tattoos that she doesn’t like anyone to see, and if I’m not mistaken she has one tattoo under her panties. Who knows, maybe one day I will find out if it’s true or if it’s just my imagination.         

                After watching 3 episodes I decided to go to bed, but when I was about to close my bedroom door someone rings the bells. Who in hell can it be?

                “Raven?” – I’m surprised seeing her here at midnight. Did she got what I want? I guess I’m about to discover.

                “Hi Lexa, is Clarke here?”

                “No, what happened? You can come in.”

                “Oh it’s not necessary; I just want to give you the files you asked. I think you might be right.”

                “Right about what?”

                “Sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow at work.” – She just left me with a suitcase in my hands. Do I want to open it? Is it safe? I’m going to fucking open it anyways.

                In the suitcase there were two different files, one was named phone calls and the other one was called C.G., I choose to open the phone calls one first.

                There were two pages with all the calls of my phone since that call and the ones that interested me were marked with a highlighter pen, and I saw a pattern in them. Every day they called me at 10 o’clock and the call is 30 seconds long.

                There was a note made by Raven that said that this was the only thing she found today, and she says she is going to keep looking. So I decide to open the C.G. one.

                There were a lot of pages. The first one had a photo and her data, the name of her parents, date of birth, the schools she’s been, and then it gets interesting.

                In another page it had classified information from FBI and it was a recruitment letter from them to Clarke. What the Fuck? She’s working with FBI? The rest of the pages were a variation of classified and non-classified information. And I finally discover what she’s doing. She is here spying on me, why, I don’t know but at least I know I’m being watched, and I don’t think is for a good reason or else she’d be gone or I’d be contacted.

                I guess I have to play along with her and see what are the true reasons on why she’s spying on me, it’s going to be fun games, maybe in that pen I found has information that is going to help me. I always like a good challenge.

                Now I know why she has a gun in her desk, and she knows how to shoot, and she must be trained in reading behavior. Let’s see if I can play the pretend game and until when she’s going to endure a fake character.

                I will play along and maybe take a bit of advantage of the situation, I will see where she wants to go and I will play along, who knows what can happen?

                She got home at 2.30 AM, I heard her going to the bathroom and then to her room, all I knew is that tomorrow my poker face will be on and with my strategy already planned I’m going to play a character alongside hers. She will be the guide line of this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'll try be fast for the next one.


	11. Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, a little bit of a filler...

Lexa POV

                It’s been two weeks since our game started.

My morning started normal. I got up at 6.30AM went running at the park, at 7.35AM eat my breakfast with her and at 8AM was in the conference room to be introduced in a new case.

                Clarke sat beside me which is new for her, she used to seat across from me. I guess it’s the game.

                “People we have a new case and it involves an orphan boy with 13 years old. He was a witness two years ago of a murderer that occurred two blocks from here. I want Lexa and Clarke. to go and interview the boy with no pressure. Lincoln and Anya, I want you to go to the victim’s house and talk with the family.” – Indra explained to us yesterday that we have to be cautious with this case, because apparently the boy is the son of a Mafia Boss of Vancouver.

                “Almost forgot. About the victim: he is a male, 37 years old, multiple stabs with a fatal wound in the neck. Oh, and he has a daughter with eleven.” – Poor little girl.

                Clarke and I went to my car. We didn’t talk, we were just listening the radio. We got to the orphanage really fast, and as soon as we got there we had a nun waiting for us.

                “Hello darlings you must be Miss Woods and Miss Griffin, am I right?” – She was a cute old woman, I was expecting some old lady with complexes, and the truth is she hasn’t seen my tattoos or that I’m gay.

                “You are totally right Miss …”

                “Oh dear, you can call me Susan.”

                “That’s ok by me, Susan. You have a beautiful name.” – She smiled sweetly to both of us.

                “Can I call you Susan too?” – Clarke, I have to admit, looked really cute right now.

                “Of course. So let’s go talk with little Aden, shall we?”

                We followed her and she took us to a room with only one bed.

                “This is his room; you can wait here. I’m going to get him.” – She left us alone and I seat in his bed. Clarke just stood near the wall in front of me.

                “So how are the things with Nylah?”

                “I think I’m going to break up with her.” – What the Fuck?!

                “Why? You don’t want to be with her anymore? I thought you were happy with her.”

                “I was but, it’s complicated.”

                “We have time.” – I said as I got up and walk to her. I stayed in front of her and she just looked at me.

                “I- I started to like someone else.” – As I was about to ask who, Susan enters with a little boy, he has bronze hair and blue eyes, and he looks like an angel.

               “Miss Griffin and Miss Woods, here you have Aden. You can talk here; he is free for the rest of the day. He is at your disposition.” – With that she excuses herself and walk away leaving us alone.

                “Who are you?” – Aden asks as he goes and sits in his own bed.

                “I’m Lexa, and this is my partner Clarke. We belong to a team of people that solve cases that were left unsolved.”

                “So you are here because of what happened, because of what I saw 3 years ago?”

                “You’re right Aden. Can I seat with you?” – Clarke was taking the lead, good.

                “Yeah.” – I kneel in front of him and stayed in that way while she was sitting in the bed near him.

                “So do you remember that day? What you were doing before and why you were there?” – She asks.

                “You know, we have time you can take your time to answer, and if you don’t remember that’s ok.” – I say to him. I don’t want him to feel pressure.

                “That’s ok. I remember that I went to my friend’s house and then I was walking home I heard someone screaming and I was afraid and so I change my curse and walk on a new road and it was then that I saw the man on the ground bleeding.”

                “So you haven’t seen anyone there with him?”

                “I think I saw a man running but I’m not sure about that.”

                “Hey buddy, that’s totally fine. So you don’t remember how he looked like?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “How about this, Clarke is going to talk with nun Susan and she will ask to her if you can come to us. What do you think?” – I ask him. He, of course, accepted and Susan let him come with us.

                We stopped at McDonald’s and after that we went to the office; I took him to Raven so she could try and discover something.

                The day passed really fast, Aden went back to the orphanage.

Clarke and I are right now at a little restaurant, it’s a private and minimalist restaurant.

                “So what do you want to eat?” – She asks me. She was the one who wanted to come.

                “Do you have any suggestions?” – She gave me a cocky smile and I have to admit, it gave me shivers and my body temperature raised really fast.

                “I have some, but it’s not really appropriate to say here.” – I swallow my saliva and felt my checks burn, I guess she’s already starting aa new step of the game. Better stick along with it and gain some ovaries.

                “Why not say them? Who knows what can happen?” – Her cocky smile went away and mine shown up and I had the pleasure to see her face turn red. Fuck Yeah! If you play a game you better know how to play it.

                “Well how about oysters Rockefeller with chili peppers?” – Aphrodisiacs huh? Let’s play it.

                “For me, that’s fine can I choose the drink?”

                “Sure.”

                “White Port from Taylor’s” – She blinked at me in disbelief. That’s right; we are having an aphrodisiac dinner. My only hope is that we don’t get drunk.

We made our orders and for a minute we stayed silent.

                “So, Aden is a really cute boy isn’t he?” – She started right when our food arrived.

                “Yes he is. When I was younger I always asked for a brother, he seems really smart and if I could I take him out of there, but it’s not the right time to have that kind of responsibility.”

                “Oh, so you want kids?”

                “Of course, just not right now, you know, maybe in 4 years or something.” – She just nods. – “What about you?”

                “My mother wants a grandchild, and I want a child too but maybe I’m like you. I want to wait for the right time and with the right person.”

                The oysters were really good and with the wine, well, it all fit perfectly.

                “What do you want for dessert?” – She asked me when the waiter came and took our plates.

                “How about I choose yours and you choose mine?”

                “Fine, for you I choose the Banana Split with double chocolate and strawberries.”

                “Are you trying to get me rolling out of this place?” – She just gives me a smirk that I’m enjoying to see. Fuck!

                “What do you choose for me?” – She was anxious and curious. I think I’m going to maintain the aphrodisiac context.

                “I choose a slice of Blueberry Coffee Cake for you.” – I smiled at her and she couldn’t hold her smile.

                After we ate our dessert we went for the longest way home so our stomachs wouldn’t be too full when we got home. It was nice walking side by side with her. It was a little cold tonight but it didn’t matter.

                We got home after a 20 minutes’ walk and while I went to the bathroom, Clarke went to the kitchen.

                When I walk into the living room she was in the sofa with two glasses of red wine. Fuck, what the hell is going to happen now, because the aphrodisiacs worked really well on me.

                “Come sit Lexa, I won’t bite, unless you want me of course.” – She smiled sweetly at me, and this smile made me pulse with anticipation.

                “Thank you for the wine, but don’t you think we drank enough?”

                “No, I think it’s never too much when it’s a good Red Wine.”

                We just sat there, staring at the window, in silence and drinking. After I finished my wine I put the glass on the table and then I sat again with my head on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I heard when she put down her glass on the table and so I closed my eyes.

                I heard when she took a deep breath, and then I heard when she got up and I felt her body heat when she stood in front of me. I open my eyes and she was looking right at mine. And she never stopped looking, even when she straddles my lap.

                When she sat on my lap, it was like our little bobble got thicker and the only thing I could see was her and I surely could hear her heartbeat beating fast, just like mine did. She didn’t speak; she just stayed there, waiting. The tension was building like never before, it’s hard for me to say but I still remember the texture of her lips and the sweetness of her breath.

                My arms and hands gained life and start moving, as I seated straighter one of my hands went to her ass and I squeezed it, the other hand went to her neck and pulled her to me, but I stopped when I was half an inch from my face.

                She groaned and finally our lips met. I think it’s fair to say that was a long wait. Her hands were on my neck pulling my hair and pulling me closer to her if that was possible. I bite her bottom lip and she let out a little moan.

                With the hand that was on her neck I bring her down, passing on her breast and squeezing it a little before I put it on her thigh. She got really good thighs. I got up with her in my lap and I took her to my room and when I got there I put her carefully in the bed.

                She stayed lying in the bed while I took my shirt and jeans off. She leaked her lips and I could see her eyes getting darker with desire.

                “You know you are regretting this tomorrow, don’t you?” – I asked her while I climbed on top of her with one of my legs between hers and with my hands lying beside both sides of her head so I didn’t drop all of my weight.

                “Who the fuck cares with tomorrow?” – With this she pulled me to one of the best kiss of my life.

                And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> Maybe on the next one you'll read the part that's missing here ;D


	12. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ;D
> 
> The Drama will begin on the next Chapter, so enjoy this one

**Lexa POV**

                I could feel my heart pumping blood through my veins and my body; I could feel the blood reaching every inch of it. I could feel my temperature raising substantially, my body almost turning to fire, pure heat, and my sex, well that one is soaking wet.

                I ended the kiss and got up. I waited a minute just looking at her and while I was looking at her I took my bra off, she started stripping off her clothes but I stopped her, that was my job, so I took her hand and pull her to me until she was standing in front of me.

                She lifts her arms and I started pulling her shirt off of her and I did everything I could to not to touch her; I want to keep the tension. After leaving her sweatshirt on the floor I turned her around so I could get rid of her bra. As soon the bra falls to the floor I stopped breathing with anticipation.

                She turned around slowly, at least for me it was like slow motion and Holy Fuck, she has the best breasts of all time and I finally started breathing again. Our eyes locked together and I started breathing really fast and she leaked her lips, the tension never leaving.

                I touched her shoulders and pushed her slowly until she was lying in the bed and I got on top of her and start kissing her. I begin with her forehead and go down to her left ear, I bite her earlobe and kiss behind her ear. I can feel her shivers as I go to her neck.

                Her hands are on my back and her hips don’t stop moving so I trap her between my legs and she screeches my back down until she grabs my ass.

                I suck her neck base and go to her shoulder biting a little bit hard. Her smell just drives me out of my mind. I start a trail with my lips down to her left breast where I give a small kiss on her nipple and she let out a moan, a soft one almost inaudible.

                I don’t touch her with my hands, just my mouth. And after her left breast I go to the right and I suck hard once and I take her by surprise. This time she moaned loudly and I couldn’t help but grin to myself.

                We haven’t spoken a word, but we didn’t need too.

                I leave another trail with my lips until the middle of her breasts. Then I give small kisses in her stomach until I get to her jeans button. I stop and lift my head to look at her while my hands open her jeans.

                She has her eyes closed so I stop moving and wait until she opens them. She is beautiful lying with her eyes closed, her cheeks blushed, her neck with my lips marked and her shoulder with my teeth, but I want her to look at what I do to her.

                Her eyes open almost instantaneously and I give her a side smile and start again taking her jeans off while looking at her. She starts biting her bottom lip and it makes me moan involuntarily.

                I push her jeans down and make a huge effort to touch her the less I can. And for my surprise she as the sexiest panties I saw on a girl until today, at least it looks really sexy on her. I start biting my bottom lip and she has a knowing smile on her face. She fucking knows what she is doing to me. And I bet she prepared this.

                I spread her legs a little bit and start kissing her foot; I continued kissing her leg until I get to the middle of her thigh and then move to the other leg and do the same path. Her hands are in my hair and she is trying to pull me to her treasure, but not just yet.

                As fast as I can I take her hands off of my hair and put them above her head, with my hands holding them, and I put one of my legs between hers and I can feel the heat coming from there, calling for friction, I can tell that she’s really wet too.

                Her hips start making movements towards my leg but I make pressure with the leg and she stopped moving and moaned. I pass my nose from her neck to her right ear and I kiss her cheek and finally I go to her lips.

                We kiss like the world was about to end but we are humans and we need to breath and so we stop kissing. I continued with my eyes closed and I could hear our heartbeats synchronized, beating fast and I wished in that moment that one day I could find a girl that made me feel like this, because right now, this moment with Clarke, is a complete lie.

                And as I was distracted she managed to turn us over and started kiss me again, but this time with calm and it was like we were discovering each other’s mouths, our tongues enlaced in what seemed like a dance. She bit my bottom lip and I bit her top lip. And when I saw an opportunity I pressed my hips against her.

                Her lips are like magnets; is the kind of lips I would love to spend hours kissing. But right now, my appetite is another. I grab her waist and turn us around again so I’m on top again.

                I knee on the floor and pull her legs until her ass stays in the edge of the bed. She leans on her elbows to have a good look of what I’m about to do to her.

                I start giving kisses in the inside of her thighs and with my hands start taking off her panties slowly. Her smell hits me so I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I heard Clarke holding her breath so I open my eyes and smile at her.

                I took off her panties and I put her legs in my shoulders. My hands are under her legs so I can hold her in place and play with her clit. She puts her hands in my hair and begs me with her eyes.

                I kiss her clit and her response was direct. She pulled my head against her.

                I passed my tongue on her clit and she gasped. I start licking her juices and her clit and she as the sweetest taste that I ever tasted and so I lick with pleasure and moan when she pushes my hair. I pass my teeth carefully on her clit.

                “Fuck!” – She just yelled.

               I stop momentarily and take off my hands from her. I spread her legs as wide as I can and she lies on the bed.

                Without warning I put two fingers inside of her.

                “Lexa, Fuck!” – She yelled again and I fucking loved it, hearing my name coming out off of her mouth.

                I continue thrusting my fingers with ease, and start licking her clit. My other hand went to her breast and I grab it hard. Her hips started moving faster so I speed up and put another finger.

                She yelled my name again and her walls started pulsing around my fingers. And it wasn’t long until she came in my mouth, her taste is marvelous, is indescribable. Her body trembling because of the pleasure I just gave her is wonderful.

                I take my fingers off of her put them in my mouth because her taste is really addictive. I lick her pussy until I left it “clean”. I got on my feet and look at her. Her body seems like jelly and she looks beautiful, her cheeks red and her eyes bright and blue, and the look on her face that tells anyone who looks at her that she was well eaten.

                I go on top of her and kiss her slowly.

**Clarke POV**

                God! I can’t even think. Sex with Nylah was good. I came, she came and we stayed happy, but Lexa. Fuck! It’s a totally different story. I don’t know if it was because the tension we had, the chemistry between us or I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I came like this and I felt this good.

                She came on top of me and started kissing me slowly and I could taste myself in her mouth, and it was really sexy when she licked her fingers. I got to make up to her so I begin slowly because I’m still a little numb.

                My hands start massaging her back, up and down until I decide to grab her ass. She moans in my mouth.

                “Take your boxers off.” – I told her and she gets up and takes them off.

                “What now?” – Fuck! Are you kidding me? She almost made me come again with her husky voice full of desire. Her eyes look black, her hair is all over the place and she has an amazing body and she almost has fucking abs. She looks really sexy standing there looking at me, with her red face and I know she is with her clit pulsing too, because she as her legs closed and it seems like she wants to pee.

                “Come here.” – And she is on top of me now. I go up a little bit on the bed so we don’t fall over.

                Her hands are on my sides and I pull her head to me with one hand while the other one is on her ass. I kiss her lips softly and our tongues start moving with each other as we deepen the kiss. My legs are between hers so I spread them a little, and with the hand that was on her ass I start moving it towards her pussy.

                She gasps and moans when I touch her clit. I start rubbing her clit, and when she starts moving her hips I insert two fingers inside of her.

                She falls on top of me and her head goes between my neck and shoulder. I continue thrusting inside of her and with my thumb I massage her clit. When her insides start pulsing on my fingers I stop and she moans in protest.

                I push her off of me to my side and go on top of her and put my fingers in her mouth and she licks them looking right in my eyes and I’m officially aroused again. She bites one of my fingers and I smile at her.

                I kiss her and if my taste was good in her mouth, her taste in her mouth was perfect, the perfect match. Her hips were looking for something so I stopped kissing her and went down until my head was perfectly aligned with her sex.

                I spread her legs and start fucking her with my tongue, and rubbing her clit with my hand. She started breathing fast and she pushed my hair. Fuck it was good!

                She started trembling hard and I drink all of her juice, and didn’t leave any of it behind.

Lexa POV

                Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

                I hadn’t come like this since the beginning of my relationship with Costia.

                She climbs again and kisses me. It’s slow and sweet.

                She lies on my side after our kiss end, and we stay in silence, just hearing our heartbeats calm down and our breaths slow down. I need to drink so I get up and put on a t-shirt.

                “Where are you going?” – Clarke asked with a sad face.

                “I’m going to drink water; do you want something?” – She gave me an evil smile.

                “Right now, the only thing I want is you.” – Fuck!

                “Oh, don’t worry, we have all night in front of us, and I will make you come more times, until you can’t get out of the bed. I will leave you numb and wanting more.” – I gave her my cocky smile and go to the kitchen.

                I have to admit I’m totally fucked right now, because even if for a moment I forgot who she was, I know that I can’t let me get too involved, and I already am. Because we fucked!

                I know she prepared this; I’ve been waiting for this since my discovery. In the two weeks that passed she’s been giving hints. Walking around just on her shirt and leaving her bedroom door open when she was dressing.

                God I’m so fucked right now! But I have to be strong and I can’t let the emotions win.

                So let’s go for more rounds.

                I walked in the room and I got surprised. Clarke was with her back turned at me, and she had a fucking strap on, on her. God help me.

                “Fuck!” – I said out loud when she turned to me. The dildo was red and it looked really appealing on her.

                “It’s time to get you on your knees Lex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was well written, I'd really liked to know what you think about it :)
> 
> See you next time.


	13. Disappearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama starts today...

Lexa POV

I can´t believe it’s already February! Time passed by me and I didn’t notice.

Since that night with Clarke, when we slept together, and by slept I mean we had sex. We haven’t talked about it; we just do it again and again. It’s strange because I always forget why I’m doing that, like my mind just ignores the intensions of this actions.

It’s only when I get to work that I’m reminded why this situation started.

But since last week I’m alone in the house. Clarke went to her mother’s house because Abby was celebrating her engagement. I wasn’t invited, and it wasn’t like I wanted to go either. Ok I wanted to go but she didn’t invite me.

We didn’t solve the last case we were working before, the case that involved little Aden. So every now and then I go see him and give him presents. He is a little nerd and love comics so I’m buying some collective comics of the Marvel Universe, he prefers that than D.C., although is starting to like it too.

We get along pretty well, although I wasn’t supposed to see him because he is a witness, but it’s stronger than me.

Today is 12th of February, and I don’t have to work because Indra told us to take some days off.

And so I started my day with a long run, then I ate my breakfast and now I’m looking to a package that someone left at my door.

I’m sitting in the sofa with the box on my lap, just considering if I open it. I know it’s not a bomb, I checked first, but I have a bad feeling about this. Before I could open it my phone ringed, it was Abby.

“Hi Abby!”

“Lexa, I’m sorry for bothering you but is Clarke there with you?”

“Clarke? No. She went to your house last week.”

“Oh My God.” – I move the box to the sofa and get up, I knew something wasn’t right.

“Abby, what’s wrong?” – I heard her crying. – “Abby, talk to me!” – I’m starting to get really nervous.

“Clarke went to Polis two days ago, she went to get you so you could be here for the party but I can’t talk to her, her phone is off, and I am worried because she seemed a little off when she was here and I thought it was because of you, and now…”

“Hey Abby, don’t worry, look she’s probably fine. I’m sure that she is ok! She is a big girl and she can take care of herself.” – Who am I trying to fool?

“Lexa, I have a bad feeling about this. She is my daughter and I know when something isn’t right.” – I sigh and sit down.

“I understand, look I’ll do everything I can to find her, you don’t need to worry much, if something really happened I will find out and call you right away, okay?” – She sniffed and I could hear her fiancé voice to try and calm her down.

“Thank you Lexa. I need to go now but promise me that if you discover anything, no matter what you will tell me.”

“Fine, I will do my best. You can trust me.” – She hangs up and my heart was pounding hard in my chest.

What the fuck happened? I decide to call Indra and then I’ll try with Octavia.

***Indra’s Phone Call***

“Hi Indra!”

“Lexa you can’t come to work, I told you already.”

“Oh that’s not why I’m calling you.”

“No? Oh ok, then what is the problem?”

“Well, do you know were Clarke is?”

“She went to her mother. Why? Didn’t you know?”

“I knew, and I’m asking because Abby called me and said that she came to Polis two days ago to pick me up but she never came.”

“And you can’t reach her through the phone?”

“No. And Abby was worried, and I thought that maybe she talked to you.”

“She didn’t. Do you want me to talk with Raven?”

“No, there’s no need; I’ll talk to her myself. Thank you anyway.”

“Anything you can tell me Alexandria.”

“Ok. I need to go. Bye”

“Bye.”

Fuck, she doesn’t know anything. Where the fuck is she? I will call Octavia and see if she knows were Clarke is.

***O’s Phone Call***

“Octavia?”

“Hi Lexa, are you in Arkadia already?”

“What?”

“Clarke told me that she was in Polis to pick you up, so you could go with her.”

“You talked to Clarke?” – Maybe she knows something.

“Yes. She called me when she landed and she wanted to make sure you were at home. She didn’t show up?”

“Err, no, Abby just asked me about her. Look, did she tell you if she was going anywhere else before coming home?”

“Sorry Lex, but no. She only asked me if you were at home. I offered her a ride but she said she was catching a cab.”

“Thank you. You don’t need to worry she’s probably fine. But if you remember anything else you can call me, ok?”

“Fine, if you get any news, call me!”

“Bye O.”

“Bye.”

 

Where the fuck is she? As far as I know she’s in Polis, but where? I think it’s time to get Raven here, ASAP!

I texted her and 15 minutes later she’s in front of my apartment.

“Thank you for coming, Raven.”

“What’s wrong? I’m already nervous, you don’t look good.” – She sits on the sofa besides the box and I just stand in front of her.

“I think something is up with Clarke.”

“What, did you discovered something else?”

“She’s missing.” – She just stares at me. – “I’m serious; I just want to know if she is with FBI or if she is in trouble.”

“Fuck! Do you want me to try tracing her phone?” – I nod. – “Ok, I’ll start right now. What’s this?” – She points to the package.

“It was at my front door when I came from running. I didn’t open yet; it has no sender.”

“Aren’t you curious about it?”

“I am, but I have a bad feeling about it.”

“Look, is better to open now that I’m here. It’s probably just a present or someone mistaken your door.”

I look in her eyes and I see that she doesn’t believe in the last option. She knows me well enough to know that I don’t believe in coincidences.

I grab the package and sit again with it on my lap. Raven is really nervous and she is putting me even more nervous.

“Come on Lexa, open it.” – I open the package and inside is a digital camera and a note.

**_Dear Lexa,_ **

**_This is my present to you._ **

**_It’s not like you know me, but I know you and that’s enough for me._ **

**_In this box you have what you wanted since the beginning, your lovers blood._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_N.Q._ **

And then my world fell apart when I saw a little flask with blood and a picture of an unconscious Clarke tied up on a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D


	14. Rescue Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been without inspiration, but I hope you don't kill me after this.  
> We discover some interesting information.

**Lexa POV**

“Lexa? Lex! Come on. You need to focus. I now it’s too much but you got to focus. She needs you. Clarke needs you.” – I nod. Raven let’s out a sigh and I can’t blame her, I must have seemed like some zombie. I’ve been still as a rock for a while.

“S-sorry. I will wash my face; I need to freshen up. I’ll be right back.” – She gets up and hugs me.

“Hey I’m here. I’ll help you the best I can. I will call Anya and ask her to come and bring some of my material so I can work from here.” – I nod again and sniff, she hugs me tighter. – “Everything is going to be fine. You are the best detective I know. Don’t tell your sister I said this.”

                “Don’t worry. Besides you are my sister too.” – I wink at her and go to the bathroom. I listen to her talk to Anya. I know for a fact that Anya will not come alone, Lincoln will be right behind and Octavia too. It always been like this.

                I take a cold shower instead, and change clothes. Just some black jeans, a grey tank top and my favorite green shirt, I also make some braids so my hair doesn’t annoy me.

                As soon as I come out of my room, the bell rings. And as I said Lincoln, Anya and Octavia are here.

                “Oh Lex! Come here.” – I receive a bear hug from Lincoln, Octavia comes right after hugging both of us. They let go and Anya just stares at me. I can see it all in her eyes, we don’t need hugs and comforting words, we just need each other’s presence.

                “Thanks guys, you didn’t have to come.”

                “Don’t be silly Alexandria. We are family, both you and Clarke need us right now. So we are here to help both of you.”

                “Ok, are you updated?” – I know it’s a silly question because Raven probably told them everything they need to know.

                “Raven told us the essential, can you show us the box?” – One of the reasons I liked Anya is that she is really practical.

                I show them everything I have, while Raven starts to work and organizes everything so her work can go smoothly. Octavia tears up a little when she sees the picture. I can’t really blame her.

                “So what is the plan? What do you need us to do? Anya and I are here for you little one.”

                “I will go to the kitchen and prepare something to eat, we all need energy.” – Octavia went to the kitchen and I saw Raven following her.

                “Well, Raven needs to try and track Clarke until her last trackable move. As soon as she has some lead we will go. So be ready and I hope you brought your bulletproof vest and your guns.”

                “We are not amateurs Lexa. Don’t worry, we will get to her and before you notice she will be right beside you.”

                After six hours, Raven finally got something.

                “Guys so here is a video of Clarke when she was leaving the airport. She goes inside this car and then she never goes out. I lost track of the car in the Titus Street, so you might want to check it out. Also that area is known for heavy-’’

                “-mafia business. We know. I worked on a case in that area, I know they have a cave that connects to an underground tunnel, it’s really easy for the mafia to use it.” – Well it was good that I worked on that case.

                “I might know a girl that’s undercover on the Ice Nation. Her name is Luna. I can try contact her and see if she can help us.”

                “Isn’t Ontari’s boyfriend part of the mafia?” – Anya asked.

                “I think her boyfriend’s name is Roan, but I don’t know if he belongs to the mafia.” – I say trying to remember something about him.

                “Pretty girls, I can give you the answer to that. Roan is the son of Nia, she was an accountant of the mafia boss, they were really close. For what I could find there is 99% chances that he belongs to the mafia.” – I really like Raven.

                “Ok so we are going to do this: I will go to Titus street and look around, Anya you can come with me, it’s better that none of us is alone. Lincoln, you and Octavia will go to Ontari’s and try to get as much information as you can. Raven you will be our eyes and ears, I want to know everything there is to know about the Ice Nation, I need you to continue looking for Clarke on the places the tunnels end.”

                They all go prepare themselves and Raven comes talk to me in the kitchen.

                “Lexa, can I call Monty? He is one of the best and he is very competent and I trust him.”

                “Sure, but be careful, we don’t know who we are dealing here so it’s better if we take precautions.”

                “I was also thinking it was better if we bring Wells here, you know, he is a doctor and one of Clarke’s best friends. And it’s always good to have someone with medical knowledge around.” – I gave her a little smile.

                “You are the best Raven. That’s why I always pick you first.” – I hug her tight.

                “Alexandria, I know I’m your first choice, I’m everyone’s first choice. Be careful.” – We let go and Anya is by the door.

                “Can I have a moment with my fiancé?” – I smile and let them have their moment. It’s good to know that they are finally going to get married, the sad part is that I’m too distracted now to be too happy for them, maybe after this craziness I can give them my felicitations.

                In the living room Lincoln and Octavia were ready and whispering to each other. They were giving these heart eyes to one another and my heart felt like it was being crushed. Here they are risking their life for me and Clarke, their future is at risk and there is nothing I can do to change it.

                Octavia sees me and comes to my side followed by Lincoln. At the same time Raven comes out of the kitchen with Anya, both of them holding hands.

                “Ok guys, I know you are all nervous about this, but everything is going to be fine.”  - Raven says. – “So I’m going to be your eyes and ears. I’ll have Monty and Wells here to help me and you. Monty will give instructions to Lincoln and Octavia, he will have your back. I will give instructions to Lexa and Anya, it will be team work, me and Monty will always talk to each other so we all will be updated at every time. Wells will be here to help any one of us that is hurt during this, and he will go to action as soon as you are in a safe place.”

                “How long until Monty and Wells get here?” – I ask, but I know the answer already. Raven never changes.

                “They get here in about 5 minutes. You know me, I talked to them before because I knew you would approve.” – She smiled and I smiled back. – “While we wait for them I will explain how our communications will work. Monty and I created a system not long ago that has a high reach and that is not easily blocked by frequencies, so in the tunnel you will hear me as if I was beside you. Monty will be on a frequency different than mine, but only me or Monty will be able to change them, Wells will be on a frequency apart from ours where he will be able to talk to both our teams. Keep in mind that every technology can fail so be careful in what you do. Also each of you will have an untraceable phone that you can use in an emergency, it also has a special number that contacts us directly, so if you get without our system of communication this will help. Each team will also have a tablet, you don’t have to worry about battery saving, and it has all the plants of where you are going, it also has the information of the Ice Nation and everyone listed and supposedly involved.”

                “Did you find something about the FBI?” – Lincoln asks.

                “Not yet, they are pretty good covering their tracks, but there is nothing I can’t do. So let’s get ready. The sun is setting so you’ll also have some material to use at night.”

                Monty and Wells arrive when we were finishing putting all the things ready, Raven forgot to tell us until the last moment that we had to swallow a track device so even if anything happens and all our ways of communicating fail they had a way to help us. She also said that it was a new technology and it helped knowing how we were, alive or dead.

                The four of us leave and we go to our respective cars. Lincoln and Octavia go first on the opposite direction. I put my seat belt on and make our way to Titus Street.

                “Who propose?” – I ask trying to not think about what we are going to do.

                “Raven. She made a little cat robot and program it to say ‘Will you be mine forever?’.”

                “What did you thought?”

                “That she was crazy for wanting to spend the rest of her life with me, and that she was an idiot because I had a proposal ready for that same day.” – I snorted because of course.

                “What happened then?”

                “Well we made love and then I took her to this really expensive restaurant and propose to her.”

                “You two are unbelievable, you know?”

                “Well we want you to be our best woman so you better not die today and we also need Clarke to be our maid of honor so she has to be alive. So you only have one job that is to get your girl and get out of there alive.” – I could feel tears forming, but I can’t cry, not yet.

                “Well and you have to get out of there alive too, because if not, there will be no wedding and I really want to be your best woman.” – I smile at her and I can see her eyes shining a little bit. – “We will make it big sister, and after all of this we will have a blast at your wedding because god knows a Raven’s wedding is going to be explosive!”

                We both got silent as I approach Titus Street. It’s still 8 PM, so there are many people in the street, the sun is setting and it’s getting dark, which we appreciate because it’s easier to sneak in places.

                I park my car in an alley that’s empty and get us full view on the street and on the building that the cave is on.

                “Raven can you hear me?” – I ask.

                “Yes _Commander_!” – Yep each of us as a nick name, how fun. – “I can hear you perfectly and your track devices are working 100%. Lincoln and Octavia got to Ontari’s but she wasn’t there yet, so they are going to wait and see if she comes, if she takes too long they will get in and search the place.”

                “Tell them to be careful. If Roan’s is on the mafia, the place can be protected by them, be careful to any hidden mics or cameras.” – Anya says.

                “Don’t worry _Second_ , everything is under control. Remember the tablet I gave you? Well it as an option to search for any device in a 20 miles’ radius.” – We looked at each other and I don’t know how she isn’t at NASA right now, seriously. – “I also have news on the FBI. I managed to access all the phone calls, emails and bank account transactions of Clarke. She’s a big part on their mission, that it definitely involves Lexa, but I still can’t manage to know the Superior that gave the order. As soon as we find something I talk to you. Good luck Woods!”

                Raven really works fast. We started our tablets and while Anya searched for any vigilance device that the tablet could find within the 20 miles, that fortunately included our target building, I started programming the drone. Monty brought one that he had been perfecting since a job he did for the White House.

                “Ok, the only vigilance they have is cameras, they are all over the place, but we have some blind spots that we can easily pass by. I’ll try to hack the vigilance room they have and see what they can see.”

                “Good job Anya. I have full control of the drone now; I will watch the ceiling of the building to see if we can enter there. Also, I saw one sniper at the opposite building.”

                “They must have a lot to hide today if they have a sniper guarding the door. I got in.”

                “Good. And I have a feeling that they are waiting for us, I will take care of the sniper and lock the door before I look behind the building.”

                “Be careful, they have people on the windows. They have four men in the lobby, they also have one man per hall and two man in all the 20 rooms. She probably is in another place. Each one of them is holding a _Smith & Wesson semiautomatic rifle_.”

                “They would not be that stupid and put her on one of the rooms, they just want to distract us. Our mission continues the same, we go to the tunnels.”

                “Did you find an easy way to enter the building?”

                “I think we have better chances if we go behind the building. The ceiling is a good option to the FBI, if they come, it’s an easy way for them to enter and arrest with their team. Besides the back of the building has less vigilance.”

                “You are right. The ground floor has in total 10 men. They are heavily armed. I think the tunnel is close to the back of the building, if I understood it’s the first door on the right when we enter, and there we’ll encounter 4 men ready for anything, besides the man on the back of the building.”

                “Then we have a plan. Now let’s learn their routine, and then we strike!”

                Anya updates Raven on the plan and after that, we just watch every damn move those man made.

**Lincoln POV**

We have been waiting for Ontari for 2 hours. We were about to get out of the car when a black car parks right in front of her apartment building. She gets out and Roan’s with her. They both enter the building.

                “Hey Monty. Ontari and Roan are here, can you help us out?”

                “Sure thing Linc-I mean- _Warrior_ , so you can use your tablets to look into the building. I looked in the street and you have a sniper on the building opposite. They are well guarded. They also have a SUV on the side of the building and another one at the end of the street, 2 men in each of them.”

                “Hey Monty, can you give us any update on the _Commander_ and on the _Second_?”

                “Of course _Butterfly_. They are fine, they are still measuring the place and form a plan, that place is heavily guarded.”

                “Thanks Monty we will be in touch.” – This will not be easy.

                “We should have told them, maybe in that way they helped me get you locked up so you don’t go through any danger.”

                “Lincoln, don’t be like that. You know I have military training and one of my best friends has been kidnapped. I will not let the father of my baby go alone.”

                “Lexa and Anya will be so happy to have a new member on the family, especially now that Anya and Raven are engaged.”

                “Just so you know I want Lexa and Clarke has our baby’s godmothers”

                “What about Bellamy?” – Not a surprise that Bellamy isn’t included, since he’s been distant from us.

                “I plan on having more than one baby so we will see.”

                We stop talking when Roan gets out of the building alone. He goes on his car followed by the 2 SUV’s that have been waiting. I have a feeling Roan’s have a bigger position on the Ice Nation than we originally thought.

“Monty did you see that?” – I ask.

                “Yes. I’m following him. The sniper is still there, but he’s alone. You can use the drone.”

                “Octavia is working on it. Monty we think Roan’s a bigger fish, and he definitely works on the Ice Nation, I saw the brands.”

                “We just found some new information about it. I just send it to your tablet.”

                “Thanks again Monty. We will be in touch.”

                Octavia has a wicked grin on her face when I look at her. She went for a year to the military force, but some health complications changed her path. I know she is enjoying this a little bit too much. But I love her the same, and now she has the result of our love in her belly.

                “This is so cool babe!”

                “O, you have to take it easy, I’ll see if we can go.”

 

                The sniper was out and we could finally enter. We knock on Ontari’s door, but we obtain no answer. I don’t like this.

                “Do you see anything inside?” – I ask Octavia who was with the tablet controlling the drone outside the building watching the windows and trying to see anything.

                “It’s a trap. We need to go! NOW!” – We run the fast we can and as soon as we managed to get out of the building.

                BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Cliffhanger I know.  
> Let me know your opinions, I'm really curious about them.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I promise I'll try to be fast.


	15. When seems like nothing goes right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm late (very, very, very late)... Just life happened and lack of inspiration too...  
> Here is a little chapter, I decided to publish it so you wouldn't think I gave up... Oh and I'm sorry about the mistakes, I don't have a Beta, and didn't want to wait to post this!

**Raven POV**

                “Oh no! Raven!” – This is not a good sign; Monty is white like snow.

                “What happened Monty, how are Lincoln and Octavia?”

                “They, they went to a trap. I-The tracker only sends me Octavia’s vital signs. No Lincoln.”

                “Fuck! Did you try and contact them?” – This can’t be happening.

                “Raven of course I tried! Why do you think I’m nervous?” – I close my eyes. Monty is right. – “And the track that is on Octavia must be broken with the explosion because it keeps sending me two heartbeats!”

                “What? No Monty.” – I felt my throat closing. I felt the last breath come out of my mouth until Wells comes in the rescue.

                “Breathe Raven!” – I start to cough real hard. Octavia is pregnant.

                “I need to speak to Anya and Lexa.” – I put the headphones on again and make the call. – “Girls. Are you there?”

                “Yes Raven. What’s wrong?” – Lexa sounded nervous, can I blame her?

                “Don’t go in just yet. We have a little problem and I’m going to need you two to wait a while longer. As soon as I have more information I’ll call. Stay safe girls. Love you!”

                “Wells, I think that there is a 95% chance that Octavia is pregnant. You two need to go there. I’ll help from here. I’ll also inform the girls about the explosion and that Roan is most certainly on their way.”

                “Ok, we are going, but I’ll call an ambulance as soon as we get there and I see them. Maybe the track on Lincoln is broken. Either way we are going now. Stay updated.”

                I nod and watch them go. It’s hard enough having my fiancé in this and her family, but having Octavia pregnant changes the danger. How could she be so STUPID?? I- She could have helped in other ways.

**Lexa POV**

                We’ve been here watching them for an hour and a half. We’ve seen them come and go a lot of times.

                The phone rings and Anya picks up. She talks quietly as if I can’t hear her, and for the looks of it she’s talking to Raven. Anya gives a final nod and hangs up.

                “What’s going on?”

                “Lincoln and Octavia got on a trap and Rowan is on his way.”

                “What do you mean they got on a trap?” – I’m starting to get nervous, no one can die, not on my watch.

                “They followed Ontari to the apartment but it was filled with bombs. They managed to get out of the building, but they weren’t fast enough.” – Her hand formed a fist and her knuckles got white. – “They didn’t manage to get in touch with them yet, but Wells and Monty are on their way there.”

                “What did Raven said about the FBI, did she got anything?”

                “She was able to send them a message but she doesn’t know if it’s going to work out.”

                What the fuck are we going to do? If Rowan is on his way we must wait until he gets here, but I also think that we don’t have much time. As if he heard me, Rowan gets out of an SUV and he brings four new friends.

                “As soon as he goes in, we start moving. I’m not waiting another minute. Lincoln and Octavia have Wells and Monty with them, they are going to be fine. We have Raven and we will bring Clarke back. Alive.”

                “Alexandria, are you sure you want to go now? It could be a trap.”

                “Anya, I don’t think Clarke has much more time, so we are going in, in 10 minutes.”

                “I will tell Raven.”

                I could hear Raven scream but she’s got to understand that we must do this. We’ve got no other option right now, unless the FBI says something. I just hope that O and Linc are fine, but I can’t get distracted right now.

                “I think Raven is hiding something from us.” – Anya just confirmed my suspicion.

                “I thought so too. But don’t let that get in your head, we only have 5 more minutes, and we’ve got to concentrate.”

                We go through the plan once more, now adding 5 people to the equation. If we played our cards well, we have a good chance to get Clarke out of there in no time, but if anything goes wrong we might as well just…

                “Let’s go!” – I go after Anya. She interrupted my thoughts and I’m happy for it, I’ve got to have my head in the game.

                We got to the back of the building and Anya takes care of the first man. She knocks him out fast and I take care of the rest. After analyzing all the guns and objects he had with him, I informed Anya about it.

                And now it’s time to bring Raven with us.

**Raven POV**

                “Raven we are at the door now; can you help us through it?” – Lexa sounds bossy.        

                “I’m with you, commander.” – I say as I watch my computers with their little red dots blinking. I can also see all the other white dots that represent our enemies.

                I play with the communication devices of our enemies on the ground floor, and count them again.

                “Girls, you have now 6 armed guys waiting for you. Two right by the door, then you have four at the end of the hall around a table. If you take that two guys out your passage is safe.”

                “Ok we will enter now.” – Anya says.

                “Wait! One of them is going out, hide!” – Damn, that was close, they could take care of him outside.

                Bip Bip Bip

                “Can we go now Raven?” – Lexa asks and she’s on Commander mode.

                “Wait, I’m receiving a message. I think it’s the FBI.” – I hear them taking a breath, and see that they went hiding. I open the message, and it is from the FBI.

                “Raven hurry up!” – Lexa demands.

                “Ok, I was just reading. They will help, I’m going to send them all our information and your strategy so they know what to do. They say they have an agent infiltrated there, a girl named Echo.”

                “How the fuck do they expect us to know who Echo is?” – Lexa really is nervous.

                “They will send me a photo and her coordinates, so I know where she is and tell you. Wait 10 minutes.”

                “We don’t have 10 minutes Raven! We need to move, now!” – The love of my life seems nervous too. Damn it!

                “Guys I just sent the information, and I-”

                Bip Bip Bip

                “They answered! Wait a moment, that’s it! You don’t need to wait 10 minutes, and Echo is the other guard that right on the other side of the door, she’s going to help you. Be careful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you liked it :D  
> See you next time! (I don't really know when, but I'll try my best to be fast!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Give me your feedback so I know if I should continue or not :D


End file.
